Veni, Vidi, Vici! (EN)
by Kelorus
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the son of Neptune, rejected by his mother, his father give him to Lupa so she can raise him as her own and send him to Camp Jupiter to become one day an Emperor. Darkish Percy, Champion!Percy, M/M and F/M.
1. Prologue

**Greetings everyone! Here's a new story I imagined. Hope you'll enjoy it. I still not have decided about the couples in this one. I'm open to all propositions about couples, be it M/M or F/M, or even M/M/M or M/F/M (No M/F/F).**

* * *

August 19, 1993

Neptune POV

"Never again! Go, go away, you and this demon! I don't to hear about monster and gods anymore!" Yelled Sally Jackson from her hospital bed in New York. I, who was so happy, so happy to have a child again, here was the woman for whom I had developed feelings hating me.

I never really understood why she changed. At first I met her on the beach in Montauk and it was all right. It was love at first sight, and soon we started a relationship. But when she found out she was pregnant, she changed. She blamed me for ruining her future, condemning her to a life of misery, yet I offered her money, but she said it was not enough. In the end, we came to an agreement. After the delivery, I would take our son and go away. My son ... Perseus Jackson. It's probably the only thing I managed to get from her, a family name for my son, knowing that I do not have one, being a god.

I moved away from my ex love, with my son in my arms. As I pondered what I was going to do, my little boy opened his eyes, and that's when I saw that captivating color, a splendid blue-green, perfectly representing the ionic sea. I was immediately hypnotized by the eyes of my son, and it was then that I made the promise that, no matter what, I would do everything to protect my son. I felt a presence behind me, and when I turned, I saw my son, Triton with a sad looking face.

I still remember when I announced my relationship with Sally at Triton. He had not taken it well at all, and was even very angry. However, he ended up forgiving me, noticing that after decades of sadness, I was finally happy, especially to have a son again. We had to announce the news together to Salacia, and astonishing as it may be, she took the news rather well. It was also she who comforted me when I discovered the radical change of Sally. Thus we decided that she would be considered the direct mother of Perseus, since Sally refused this role.

Triton put his hand on my shoulder, and together we teleported to Atlantis, where no other god would know for my son. We appeared in the Throne Room, where my wife sat on her throne, surely waiting for us.

"My king, here you are finally back. Said Salacia.

-Indeed, and as you can see, my dear, I am not alone. I answered.

-I see it. Can I?" Salacia asked, reaching out to Perseus, whom I confided immediately. Soon, she hugged him gently. It was then that Triton cleared her throat.

"Father, although I approve of my little brother being here, it is unfortunately against the ancient laws. Would not it be dangerous to keep him here? Exclaims my son.

-He is right, my love. Although I would gladly keep Perseus here, it's against the ancient laws, and I do not think it's a great idea to upset the Fates. And then, maybe that child will be the one of the prophecy? Salacia added, gently caressing Perseus' head.

-Hm ... I may have a solution. I replied then.

-Oh, really? Asked Triton, wide-eyed.

-Hehehe ... my son, should I remind you that the laws clearly state that a god cannot raise his own child? These laws do not prohibit a god from raising a child who is not his.

-I see ... And who do you suggest for this task, father? My son asked me.

-Perseus being Roman, I think there is no better than Lupa to raise him. Nothing will prevent you and Salacia from visiting him, and I am sure that I will be able to visit from time to time. I said.

-Excellent idea, my love, but who tell you that Lupa will accept? Asked my wife.

-It's very simple, we will propose to Lupa to adopt him, in a way. Just as she did for Romulus and Remus, and finally, we will make her understand that she will have the opportunity to raise the future leader of Rome." I finally announced, while my son and my wife smiled at me before nodding. So our plan was perfect. This is how I took my son before teleporting directly to California at the House of Wolves.

\Break/

Third POV

Neptune appeared in front of the House of wolves, attracting the shocked looks of the pack and Lupa.

"Lord Neptune, it's a great honor to see you. How may I help you? Lupa asked, before bowing.

-Lupa! I came to ask you a favor. Then began Neptune.

-What is it? The goddess-wolf asked suspiciously while watching the bundle in the arms of the god of the seas.

-I present to you my son, Perseus Jackson, a demi-god. As you must know, Jupiter, Pluto and I had made a pact to have no more children, but Jupiter in its Greek and then Roman form broke it, twice, so I considered this pact invalid. I had this child, which I really care about, but unfortunately, his mother abandoned him. This is how I come to ask you to raise him in my place, the ancient laws forbidding me to do it myself, although Triton and Salacia would also like to raise him. Neptune explained, while revealing his son to the goddess.

-And why should I accept? I have nothing to gain, and Jupiter will surely be angry when he learns about it. Lupa asked.

-Lupa, if you accept it, you will become Perseus' adopted mother, just as Salacia is. You'll be able to raise him just as you raised Romulus and Remus, and train him to become the future leader of Rome. Do not you think it would be a great opportunity? You will be able to raise the future emperor of Rome, who will lead the Romans to a new golden age. Said Neptune.

-Emperor? Don't you think you're exaggerating Neptune? Lupa asked, stunned by the god's proposal.

-And why not? I am not respected by the Romans, just like my son, Triton, and my wife, Salacia. Perseus is the perfect candidate to restore our image, and by becoming emperor, he can ensure the respect of the Romans towards my family. It is time for the Romans to respect us again, and if for that, we must create a new empire, the Alea Jacta Est.

-Well ... I accept, I will raise him as my son. I guess you plan to visit from time to time?

\- Indeed, as well as my wife and Triton. We will make sure that Perseus is ready for the future." Neptune finally answered, while handing the child to the goddess-wolf who, for the occasion, resumed her human form, that of a beautiful woman measuring 1m75, with long jet-black hair, eyes of a deep blue and dressed in a long white toga. When she caught the child, he started to cry, completely hungry. She did not waste time and fed him with her breast, making the god of the sea blush.

Neither of them noticed the goddess watching them, Venus. She decided to make an appearance and teleported directly to Neptune, making him jump.

"Venus! What are you doing here? Asked the god worried, ready to protect his son, while Lupa stepped back.

-My dear, I'm not here to get you into trouble. No, I'm here because I have the feeling that your son will play an important role. Replied the goddess of love, as she watched Perseus with a mysterious look.

-How does this explain your presence? Lupa asked, as she jarred Perseus jealously against his chest, the latter ignoring what was happening around him.

-It's very simple, Lupa, I decided to make Perseus my champion!" Announced Venus, raising her arms in the air, as if expecting applause.

Lupa and Neptune were completely stunned by the announcement of the goddess of love. Never before had she had a champion, and now she had decided to make Perseus her champion, when he was just a baby. Their stupor must betray themselves on their faces, for the goddess of love exploded with laughter.

"Venus, are you serious? Stuttered Neptune.

-Absolutely, Neptune. I really decided to make Perseus my champion, giving him my blessing.

-What will he gain from it? Asked the wolf-goddess suspiciously.

-Very simple, first of all, it will give him the same benefits that my children have. Thus, Perseus will always be clean, smell good, and will obviously have a pronounced taste for fashion. In addition, he will be physically very attractive, which will give him a lot of charisma. But it does not stop there, no. Indeed, he will be immune to charmspeak, and will be able to charmspeak his opponents. I understood very well that you intended to make him a leader, an emperor, and I can assure you that being able to charm his opponents will be an advantage, Neptune. Imagine what he will be able to do with my blessing, able to control the Senate with ease. And then, there is one last advantage ... answered the goddess.

-What is this advantage? Neptune asked, still in shock by Venus' proposal.

-Very simple, if he becomes my champion, the children and descendants of Mars will be on his side, which will ensure a certain advantage, since Mars was the father of Romulus and Remus, and one of the favorite gods of the Romans. Venus added, smirking, knowing full well that she had won.

-Very well, you won." Neptune finally said, gesturing for Lupa to bring the child to Venus, whom she embraced with enthusiasm. It was then that she began to speak in Latin.

"Quod iste puer accipere benedictionem meam. Me Venerem Venus deam amoris et forma in Perseo se habet sicut Asseverare champion."(Google translation, so do not even try to translate that, it will surely be despicable) (translation: May this child receive my blessing. I, Venus, goddess of love and beauty, solemnly declare Perseus here as my champion. )

At these words, Perseus was covered with a pink halo which eventually disappeared. No change was visible on the child, except perhaps his perfect cleanliness. Venus handed the child to Lupa.

"It is done. Perseus is now my champion, and I will visit when I can. With that, I have to go, I have an appointment with Ares in my Greek form." The goddess said before disappearing in a pink cloud that let out a rose-like smell.

Neptune decided not to linger any further, fearing that other gods would notice his presence, and left after laying a last kiss on his son's forehead, leaving behind him the goddess-wolf and her pack. She watched the child carefully in her arms.

"Perseus ... I feel that you will make great changes, and lead Rome to a new golden Age."


	2. The arrival of Jason Grace

**Hello everybody! I finally chose the pairing: It'll be a double pairing for Perseus, so one M/M and one M/F. I already chose Jason for the M/M, but I put a POLL for the female partner of Perseus x) I decided this so all readers can appreciate the story, and I'll put warnings for HET scenes and HOMO scenes xD So please, don't freak out, and don't complain about it. I don't see why Perseus can't be with a male and a female x) Just vote for the female in the Poll. You can either vote on this story or on my profile x)**

* * *

August 18, 1996

It had been two years since Perseus Jackson lived with the goddess Lupa and her pack. Despite his young age, the toddler had changed. He now sported a tuft of jet-black, very silky hair, and above all, he already knew how to walk perfectly, having already learned to speak. Nobody really knew how he managed to learn to speak correctly. Neptune supposed that Aphrodite's blessing or Lupa's breastfeeding as a goddess had slightly improved Perseus' intellectual abilities. In any case, this little one could now speak without too much difficulty, something quite incredible at his age.

Lupa really enjoyed living with Perseus, whom she now considered her son. She kept telling him stories about Rome and the Empire, Romulus and Remus and the gods. Often, when she told these stories, Triton came to visit him to add some anecdotes and especially, to say more about the Ocean and Atlantis to his little brother. At first, Perseus had a hard time understanding why he was living with Lupa and not with his biological brother and father and his other mother-in-law. Triton and Salacia had great difficulty in making him understand the importance of the laws, but eventually gave up, surely Perseus was too young to understand the aspect of the laws and limits. In any case, Triton was not the only one who liked to visit Perseus, and that's how Salacia came from time to time to play with him, cuddle him, and most importantly, to breastfeed alongside Lupa. Indeed, it is necessary to know that when a goddess breastfeeds a mortal child or demi-god, it transmits to him a part of their divine powers, and especially, adopts him by the maternal link. This is how Hercules gained his legendary strength by drinking Juno's milk, allowing him to defeat the Nemean Lion.

As for him, Neptune visited twice a month, unable to afford to do so very often, being wary of his brothers, knowing full well that they would not hesitate to kill him, well, Jupiter that he know for sure. He did not know what to think of Pluto, the latter having never had a grudge against him. He had noticed the immense power of Perseus, and was very amused when he managed to bring up a river from his bed to sprinkle the pack that had begun to bicker between them. One thing was certain, his son was very powerful, much more than any child he ever had. Finally, another goddess amused herself by visiting her little protégé from time to time. Venus came about once a month to observe Perseus' progress, to see how he grew up, and most importantly, to bring him tons of clothes. Venus had made Perseus his living little doll, and the most amusing thing was that the child was perfectly okay with it. They often wondered if it was because of the blessing of Venus, or simply natural. Surprisingly, it was Salacia who answered this question, pointing out to Neptune and Triton that they had no sense of style, Neptune making her understand that he, at least, had a much better sense of fashion than his alter ego, Poseidon. Indeed, unlike his alter ego who always wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, Neptune was either in a medal-decorated Admiral's outfit, or in Roman orichalcum and imperial gold armor, with long blue night cape and a pair of calligae.

In any case, Perseus had a lot of fun with his family at the Wolf House, but it was on his birthday that his life changed dramatically. While Perseus was quietly having fun with the pack cubs near his mother-wolf, an amazing event occurred. In a flash of light, a woman dressed in a long black dress appeared, with a veil covering her hair and a long scepter adorned with a lotus flower at the top. Beside him stood a little blond boy with blue eyes, two years old, a few months younger than Perseus. Lupa immediately grabbed Perseus to place him in his arms, sending a telepathic message to Neptune to warn him of the arrival of the Queen of Olympus. In just a few seconds, Juno was surrounded by Neptune, Triton, Salacia and Venus, all wary of the presence of the queen, who was completely shocked by this course of events. She, who had simply planned to entrust to Lupa her husband's bastard, her champion, to raise him, is now surrounded by several gods with hostile intentions. No words were spoken, the situation was terribly tense, but it was then that Jason went to Perseus in Lupa's arms, having noticed that he was the only child of his age. In doing so, he unwittingly directed Juno's attention to the child in the goddess-wolf's arms.

"Juno, what are you doing here? Neptune asked at once suspiciously.

-Neptune ... I did not plan to see you. How does it concern you? Juno said, raising an eyebrow haughtily.

-Does it concern the child I see in the arms of Lupa?" The goddess rebuked.

At these words, Neptune summoned his trident and pointed it directly to the goddess's throat without any hesitation. Even before Juno could retaliate, Triton also pointed his trident to the goddess, while Salacia remained slightly apart, not having summoned her trident, but still wearing her green battle armor. For her part, Venus looked at the situation and immediately approached Lupa to protect Perseus, noting the presence of Jason.

"I hope for you that you did not come to take my son, or I can assure you that it will be war. Neptune muttered, Triton nodding.

-I did not know you had a son, Neptune. But it doesn't matter, I'm not here for him, so you can lower your weapons. Asked the Queen of Olympus.

-Not before you swear on the Styx not to reveal the existence of my son, Perseus, to the other gods, and especially to my brother. Neptune demanded while approaching his trident a little more to the goddess's jugular.

-Very well! I swear on the Styx to never reveal the existence of Perseus, son of Neptune to anyone without his prior permission." Swore the Goddess, while the sky thundered far away.

Satisfied with Juno's response, Neptune and Triton lowered their weapons, reassuring the Queen Olympian. At least now she was sure she would not die.

"Now, can you explain the reason for your presence? Asked the God of the Oceans in a tone without appeal.

-I came here with Jason Grace, my husband's bastard, so Lupa could raise him. The Goddess explained, shocking the gods present.

-I see, so he's the second child of my brother. And why did you take him here? Neptune asked suspiciously.

-Very simple, I decided to make him my Champion, after all that Jupiter did to me, I do not see better compensation than to make one of his children my champion, he owes it to me. And tell me, why did you take your son here, Neptune? Asked Juno in turn.

-For the same reason as you, for Lupa to raise him. However, unlike Jason, Perseus was adopted by Lupa and Salacia. Replied the god, with the tone filled with pride, shocking the goddess of marriage.

-I wish to point out that Perseus is also my champion, Juno, and I strongly advise you not to attack him, if you do not want to suffer my anger. Then added Venus who had stood back until then.

-I see. So Lupa, can you raise Jason and make him a Roman worthy of the name? Asked the Queen, putting aside in her head the information revealed by Venus.

-I can, and that will make a companion for my son. Honestly answered Lupa, who had dropped Perseus on the ground to join Jason.

-Very good. I'll be back in a few years, when he's old enough to give him a weapon. Do not disappoint me, Lupa." Then said the goddess before disappearing in a flash of light without waiting, which annoyed Neptune.

"Something tells me she's up to something. Then exclaimed Triton.

-I think so too, my son. Juno is very cunning, and I know she's planning something. However, we cannot do anything about it, at least not for the moment. Replied Neptune thoughtfully

-Please my love, do not pout. Do not forget what day we are! Said Salacia while hugging Neptune.

-You are right! After all, it's Perseus's birthday today! Neptune replied cheerfully, catching an amused look of Triton and Venus.

-Yeah! I'll be the first to give gifts to my Champion!" The goddess of love almost shrieked as she jumped on the spot, which greatly amused everyone present. With a gesture of hand, Venus summoned several gifts around Perseus and Jason, which delighted the first and intrigued the second. Perseus immediately began unpacking his presents with Lupa's help, while Jason stayed slightly away, not knowing what to do. The decision was made in his place when Perseus came to pick him up to take him with him near the presents. Soon, the gifts were revealed, and clothes by tons were revealed. Neptune could not help but laugh at the banality of the presents.

«Do not laugh Neptune! All these clothes were specially sewn for Perseus by one of my descendants in France, Yves Saint-Laurent!" Exclaimed the goddess of love, which made the god of the oceans redoubled in laughter.

After a few minutes, and after having put aside the clothes, it was the turn of Triton and Salacia to present their presents, which, to the delight of those present, were stuffed toys in the image of the family, attracting by the way a shout of joy from Perseus, the latter deciding to share his gifts with Jason, who was just as happy. Strangely, Jason was quite attached to the Perseus-like stuffed toy, to Venus' biggest amusement.

Finally, it was Neptune's turn, Lupa having already offered her gift earlier, a small wooden sword. Neptune decided to present his son a blue mini-trident with rubber on the tips to prevent him from getting hurt. Triton rolled on the floor so much he was amused by his father's gift, while Salacia laughed to her heart's content.

"And you dare say that my gifts are not original?" Then exclaimed with a mocking smile Venus, making Neptune blush.

After several hours of fun, the gods eventually left, leaving Perseus, Jason and Lupa alone with the pack. The latter immediately decided to take care of the two demi-gods, wondering in what trouble she had crammed into agreeing to deal with Jason in addition to Perseus.

"If it continues, I will have to open an orphanage!" Lupa thought, smiling slightly at the sight of Perseus and Jason sleeping together.

* * *

 **POLL HET:**

 **Reyna**

 **Piper**

 **Hazel**

 **Bianca**

 **Thalia**

 **Venus**

 **Junon**

 **Minerva**


	3. Soul mates ? Oh my

**Hello everyone, here the next chapter! Well, I will not lie, it'll be a bit cheesy between Jason and Percy, but I did so you will understand WHY I chose Jason as the MxM partner. Of course, the Female Partner of Percy is still up to vote, so go vote in the Poll please, whether be on my profile or by comment.**

* * *

February 14, 2003

It's been almost ten years since Perseus Jackson lives with the goddess Lupa and her pack, and seven years with Jason Grace. Since the arrival of his young companion, many years have passed. Perseus has changed over time, growing fast enough, although remaining of average size. Of course, he was quite annoyed that Jason, despite being younger, was slightly taller than him. It was obvious that when they would be adults, Perseus would be the smaller of the two. Neptune's son had a Roman haircut of jet-black short hair, a very soft, smooth face, and slightly luscious red lips. Perseus had no moles, no imperfections on his body, and besides, he was totally hairless, yet he knew that was not the case of his father, Neptune. He learned quite quickly that it was simply because he was Venus' champion. After all, the goddess of love had made Perseus the symbol of lust, of beauty among men, so that he could attract anyone, regardless of genre.

Despite his young age, Perseus Jackson was slightly muscular, with abdominals that were already beginning to be defined, but few pecs, surely, once again, related to the aesthetic side of the blessing of Venus, in addition to his daily training to become a legendary hero. Another interesting fact about Perseus was his eyes. Indeed, as he grew up, one of his eyes, the left, slightly changed color. While his right eye remained the same color as the ionic sea, his left eye had become slightly pink, creating a perfect blend between the blue / green of the sea, and the passionate pink so perfectly representing the goddess of love. When Venus saw the change, she could not help comparing Perseus to Cupid, which greatly amused the boy, but not his father. Neptune was outraged when Perseus' left eye changed, as did Triton and Salacia.

However, Perseus was not the only one to have changed over time. This was also the case of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and Juno's champion. The latter had grown to 136cm (4ft 7inch), with his blond hair in the form of a Roman military cup, and a slightly muscular body despite his nine years. Since he was never blessed by Venus, he had some moles on his body, something that Perseus was jealous of. Jason's face was quite angular, smooth, with slightly thin lips and of course, electric blue eyes.

The two boys were buddy-buddy from the beginning of course, becoming quickly inseparable. At first, Perseus became a kind of big brother for Jason, and Triton became a big brother to both. Well, this was the case after a while, because during the first year, Triton refused to approach the son of Jupiter, just like Neptune and Salacia. After all, they did not trust him at all, let alone Juno and her foolish plans. But after a while, and after seeing the relationship that had developed between Perseus and Jason, the Atlantean family eventually accepted Jason. This is how Jason and Perseus were trained and educated together. It was quickly noticed that Perseus was far more powerful than Jason in divine powers, and even to control storms, Perseus was better. Moreover, it frightened Lupa when Perseus managed to produce a thunderstorm with lightning as powerful as Jason's, knowing full well that Jupiter would be able to spot this interference in his domain, but fortunately he paid no attention. Of course, Perseus could not fly, and especially was afraid to fly, but fortunately Jason could, and thanks to him, he learned to control his Aerophobia, while he helped Jason to control his Aqua phobia.

On the other hand, they were equally strong with the weapons, which led to a competition between the two, who finally admitted that they were equal. Jason received a weapon from Juno, probably the only thing she gave her in seven years. The weapon he received was an imperial gold gladius named IULIUS, which could be turned into a gold denarii. As for Perseus, he had three distinct weapons. First, he received a xiphos made of Celestial Bronze named Anaklusmos that could look like a bronze-plated fountain pen. Unfortunately, Perseus was not very comfortable with this weapon, and the fact that it was of Greek origin bothered him a lot, so he received a second sword with which he was more comfortable from Lupa. It was an imperial gold Gladius, whose pommel was shaped like a lion, the weapon being named AUGUSTUS, which amused Jason a lot, saying that their weapons were linked, just like them. Finally, Perseus received a weapon from his beloved mother, Salacia, and his older brother, Triton. The weapon was simply a trident made entirely of imperial gold, a very rare thing, not to mention the orichalcum filigree that ran through the shaft of the weapon. As the son of Neptune, Perseus easily mastered the trident he considered one of his favorite weapons, so much so that he named it ATLANTIA in honor of the underwater city, which delighted to the highest point Neptune and Triton.

During the years that passed, the two boys became extremely close without understanding why this was happening. It was Venus, who during a visit on Valentine's Day in 2003, gave them the answer. While the two boys were quietly chatting, glued to each other, the goddess appeared in a pink cloud in front of them.

"My lady, it's our pleasure to see you! Spoke together the two demi-gods, amusing the goddess.

-My poor boys, I came to wish you a happy event. Exclaimed the excited goddess.

-Euh ... started Perseus.

-What event, Lady Venus?" Jason asked, getting closer to Perseus.

The goddess of love stared at them as though they had just announced they were titans. So Lupa approached them with Triton, who was visiting, seeing the flabbergasted face of Venus, remaining still slightly behind, just close enough to hear.

"What do you mean by what event? The goddess asked, raising her arms in the air.

-Why, is this event important, my lady? Perseus asked stunned.

-Sure, that's important! It's Valentine's Day! The goddess almost shrieked, which made Triton and Lupa chuckle behind her, to whom she glared.

-Okay …Jason started.

-And what is it exactly, Valentine's Day?" Perseus asked, holding Jason's hand tightly, something that did not go unnoticed by the goddess. Once again, the goddess remained with her mouth wide open before taking control of herself.

«My dear champion, listen to me well. Valentine's Day is a festival of Roman origin that aims to celebrate love. Contrary to what some might think, this event was started by my son, Cupid, in my honor. He simply decided to shoot an arrow at a Catholic priest to marry couples, while Emperor Claudius II canceled all the engagements of the Empire so that legionaries would go to fight without worrying about their possible partners. Well, it did not end well for the priest, who became a martyr, but that's just a detail. The most important thing is to remember that this holiday is the most important celebration for me. It literally symbolizes love around the world, and this is the day when people are most likely to find their soul mate thanks to my help. Explained the goddess in a serious voice, shocking all those present by her rigor.

-I understand my lady, but can I know in what exactly it concerns us? I mean, are not we too young to love?" Perseus asked innocently, not even noticing Jason who had gone behind him to encircle him with his legs and hug him, his head in the crook of his neck.

Triton and Lupa immediately understood where the goddess was coming to. Immediately, the prince of the oceans sent a telepathic message to his father asking him and Salacia to come. The two gods appeared directly behind Triton and Lupa, causing the goddess-wolf to jump. They were not, however, noticed by the trio before them, surely too absorbed in their discussion.

"Okay. It seems that subtlety does not work with you, surely you are too young, and so I will be a little more direct. My Champion, I have the pleasure to tell you that Jason here is your soul-mate, the one who is made to live by your side until you die, or until you become immortal, who knows. Announced the goddess straightly, with a big smile while exploding heart-shaped fireworks around her.

\- ... The two boys remained silent in the face of the revelation, not changing their position.

-Really? You have absolutely nothing to tell me?! Yelled the goddess, completely exasperated.

-It's awesome! Then exclaimed Perseus, while Jason nodded his head vigorously while sticking to Perseus.

-Yes, that's great. I knew Percy and I were bonded, I told you! Jason exclaims, while Perseus blushed slightly.

-Percy? The goddess asked, making Jason blush.

-It's the nickname I have for him, but I'm the only one who has the right to use it! Jason proudly announced, which made Neptune's son blush once more.

-I see ... And tell me, my young champion, would you also have a nickname for Jason? Asked the goddess with a big smile, hearts in her eyes, slightly scaring the two demi-gods.

-Well ... uh ... Well, yes, it's Jace. Exclaimed Perseus suddenly.

-Perfect! It's really perfect! You do not know how lucky you are. I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of soul-mates couples, and even the gods have not found theirs. Venus complimented, smiling at them sweetly.

-And you, you found it, your soul-mate?" Perseus asked.

The only answer he received was a wink from the goddess before she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke leaving behind a smell of perfume. It was at this moment that the two soul-mates noticed the four spectators. Immediately, they got up to greet them.

"Mother, Mom, Father, Triton! Exclaimed Perseus.

-Lady Salacia, Lady Lupa, Lord Neptune, Triton! Jason exclaimed, holding the hand of Perseus.

-What? I'm the only one who is not entitled to a title? No big brother? No lord? Exclaimed in a falsely angry tone Triton, making all those around laugh, while the two young boys pulled out their tongues.

-What are you doing here, mother, and father? Perseus asked.

-Well, we heard that Venus was going to reveal something important. We were not disappointed. Salacia answered, while Neptune smiled at the two boys, which made them blush.

-Yes. According to Lady Venus, we are soul mates. I did not know it was possible. Jason exclaimed, while Perseus pressed against him.

-Neither do I. Neptune answered thoughtfully, reflecting on all the implications that could have.

-In any case, I'm happy for you. At least we will not have to worry about a potential partner for you, my son. Said Salacia with a slight smile, relieved in some way that it's Jason and not another.

-Although it is very pleasant, we have something else to announce to you, boys. Lupa started, attracting the dumbfounded looks of Perseus and Jason.

-We have decided that next year, on February 14th of next year, you will both leave for Camp Jupiter. Announced the goddess-wolf, which delighted the two demi-gods.

-Really? We will finally be able to prove ourselves? Jason asked.

-We can finally return all his glory to the House of Neptune! Perseus added, while Jason nodded.

-Exactly, boys. That's why we decided to use an extra god to train you. Thanks to Venus, we were able to convince Mars to take care of you, which is a great thing. Then explained Triton.

-That's great! The two boys exclaimed.

-By cons, it will not be without compensation. In exchange, you will become both his champions. So, you Perseus, you will be in charge of representing the House of Neptune, Venus and Mars, while Jason will have to represent the House of Neptune, Juno and Mars. As a son of Jupiter, he will not need to prove himself, which is unfortunately not your case, my son. Salacia then explained, saddened by this disparity.

-Do not worry, Lady Salacia, I'll make sure my Percy is respected as he should! Jason proudly exclaimed, raising his fist, which made Perseus blush and amused the gods present.

-Very good. With that, it's getting late, it's time to go to bed." Exclaimed Lupa.

The two boys immediately obeyed and went to bed together. As usual, they slept in the same bed, which amused Triton. The gods of the ocean finally left, leaving Lupa alone in front of the House of Wolves.

"Soul mates? That changes a lot of things. I have the impression that these two will change a lot of things." The goddess said to herself aloud.

None noticed the presence of Juno, who smiled at the news.

It seems like I do not have to worry about the loyalty of Neptune's son. She thought.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 5**

 **Thalia: 2**

 **Piper: 1**

 **Hazel: 1**

 **Bianca: 0**

 **Venus: 0**

 **Juno: 0**

 **Minerva: 0**

 **OC?: 0**


	4. Pre entry time!

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter, this one will be a bit fluffy, sorry, but hey x) I think you will like more the next two chapters xD The poll is still open!**

* * *

February 13, 2004

"Wake up! It's time for training!"

Here is the awakening that the two boys had for a whole year every Tuesday and Thursday. This awakening was also nicknamed _Mars Attack_ , a mockery about the god. Unfortunately, he quickly learned the news and for a whole day forced them to train, starting at 5:00 in the morning and finishing at 22:00.

"Hey boys, get up!" Shouted the god of war again.

The boys groaned, cursing the god internally. Mars took pleasure in hurting the boys, but it was his way of showing them that he loved them. After all, do not we say _who loves, chastises well_? The god of war believed that his champions had to be fit, perfect soldiers and above all, to be able to represent him at best. He still remembered the meeting he had with the two boys and Neptune.

\ FLASHBACK /

Mars had just arrived in front of the Wolf House. He immediately noticed the presence of two young boys, probably his future champions, but also Neptune and Lupa.

"So these are the two shrimps that Venus told me about? Asked without delay the god of war.

-Exactly, Mars. I introduce you to my son, Perseus Jackson, and Jupiter's son, Jason Grace. Replied the goddess-wolf while the god of the seas stared at him.

-Your son? I thought he was Neptune's son? Mars questioned, intrigued.

-He's his adoptive son moron! Obviously he's my son." Neptune said with a certain vehemence, making the two kids flinch. Neptune did not appreciate at all the fact that an umpteenth god was made aware of the existence of his son.

"Alright, Alright! Mars said, raising his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, before approaching the boys.

-My lord! The two boys said before bowing in synchronism.

-It's good, you know how to respect your superiors!" Then said the god of war, pleasantly surprised by so much rigor. _Normal, they are sons of Rome_ he thought. He immediately sensed the power that emanated from Perseus Jackson, quite impressive, but much less so with the son of Jupiter. Well, Perseus was the first son of Neptune for centuries, so it is no wonder that he's so powerful.

"I trust you, Mars, to reveal nothing to your father. Then intervened Neptune.

-You have my word, I swear on the Styx. And then, Venus threatened me never to sleep with me if ever misfortune happened to her protégé. Mars replied, which made Neptune smile.

-Perfect, on this, I let you take care of their training. Said the God of the Seas before disappearing, leaving Lupa alone with them.

-I propose fixed days for their training, so that I can continue to perfect their education. Then proposed Lupa, while the two boys were heading for a tree to sleep, stick to each other.

-It's a good idea. There is nothing better than a fixed schedule for military training. However, I am only available on Tuesday and Thursday.

-It will do, my lord. I will inform the boys as soon as possible. Replied the Wolf.

-Perfect! I return to Olympus, I have a date with Venus." Mars stated before teleporting.

\ FIN FLASHBACK /

The boys finally left their room in the Wolf House, dressed for training. They both wore legionary armor that Mars had given them when he began their training. They were ordered to wear it every days of training, in order to get used to the weight. Mars watched the two demi-gods before him, laughing in his beard.

"My lord! Bowed the two boys.

-Well, I see you're ready for your training. Then said Mars with a big sadistic smile.

-Yes sir! Jason asked, while Perseus frowned at the god.

-A problem, Perseus? Asked Mars.

-My lord, did not you say that today, there would be no training? Perseus asked intrigued.

-Well, well. You're right, there will be no training today. Mars replied, noting the sighs of relief from the two kids.

-In fact, today is a very special day! Today I'm going to make you my champions!" Exclaimed the god with a sadistic smile that did not mean anything good for the two demi-gods.

Before they could react, he sent a red ray of divine energy right at them, hitting them hard. The two demi-gods began to scream loudly, thus alerting all the wolves, Lupa being hunting. After a few minutes they finally got up, out of breath. Jason grabbed Perseus and hugged him, checking to see if he was okay. Indeed, since he had learned that Perseus was his soul mate, Jason had become very protective of him, which amused the gods and made Venus squeal with joy.

"You could have warned that it hurt like Pluto! Perseus shouted as Jason nodded.

-Bah! How would it be funny if I had warned you? Mars answered while scrubbing his ears.

-And now? Jason asked, noting the smile that appeared on Mars's face.

-Now? It's simple, you go back to sleep!" Shouted the god as he burst out laughing in a Machiavellian way. He purposely woke up the demi-gods early, forcing them to wear armor, just to tell them to go back to sleep a few minutes later. That made him gauss like never. He disappeared in a red cloud while laughing like a madman, leaving behind two very upset demigods.

"And if we did something else, instead of going back to sleep? Jason offered, still holding Perseus in his arms.

-Yeah, you're right Jace. What do you propose? Perseus asked, enjoying being in the arms of his soul-mate.

-Hm ... Since tomorrow we're going to Camp, why do not we enjoy our last day here for ... Jason started before blushing.

-For? Come on Jace, tell me! Perseus asked eagerly, still noticing Jason's blush

-Bah ... I mean, you do not think we should explore this soul mate story a bit more? Jason suggested while blushing.

-Hue ... what do you mean by exploring? Perseus asked.

-Well ... we do not ... I mean ... _Tented to answer Jason before taking his courage with both hands_ , I'dliketoknowhowitistokissyou! He murmured very quickly.

-Eh? Jace, I did not understand, you can repeat more slowly? Perseus asked with a sardonic smile as he understood very well.

-I'd like to know how it is to kiss you! Jason yelled, alerting all the wolves around, who almost seemed to laugh, well, as much a wolf could laugh.

Despite the fact that Perseus had understood perfectly just before, he could not help but blush.

(Light PDA MxM if you do not like, skip)

It was then that Jason lost no time and grabbed Perseus by the back of his neck before slowly placing his lips against his. It was then an explosion of flavors, Perseus's lips being as salty as the sea with a strawberry-like aftertaste, soft as silk and yet so firm. Unlike Perseus, Jason's lips were slightly dry, with a taste of raspberries, which pleased Perseus. When their lips met, an electrical current passed between them, literally shocking them. After a minute, they finally parted.

"Wow ... That was ... wow! Perseus commented slightly haggard.

-Yeah, exactly, it was fantastic. Replied Jason, just as haggard.

-I am the only one to ... Started Perseus all red.

-feel an electric current? No, you were not the only one, Percy." Jason replied, admiring Perseus's blush by the way.

They began to kiss innocently for several hours, hugging each other, temporarily forgetting the time, the place, and everything that was happening around them. For once since they had arrived in this place, they had forgotten the fact that they were half-gods, destined for a great future with great responsibilities. They were only two boys, free and unattached, and it did them a lot of good.

(You can continue reading now)

When night fell, they went to rest quietly in their rooms. It was then that they noticed on their bed two distinct boxes, with their names on them. They read together the note that was between the two boxes.

 _Boys, here's a little present for tomorrow._ _We are really sorry we cannot come and see you, but we are very busy._ _Signed Neptune, Salacia, Neptune and Venus._

The two boys immediately opened their respective packages. Perseus pulled out of his box a splendid armor complete of Roman style blue, red and gold. The armor was very different from that of a legionnaire. It consisted of an all-metal plastron with a huge Pegasus engraved in the center, surrounded by a circle filled with mini-tridents with a few leather straps and very slight openings on the side to facilitate movement. Luckily, the openings were protected by very light flexible metal plates nested under the plastron. They might not protect of a blade, but at least of arrows. There were also leather armbands with metal finishes to protect the elbows, which could be connected directly to the shoulder pads engraved by a trident. There was also a belt supporting leather bands covered with metal plates to protect the lower abdomen. With this armor was provided a pair of calligae for the feet and a Roman gold helmet with full face.

Jason received the same armor, except that the Pegasus was replaced by an eagle, but the tridents remained.

"It's awesome!" The two boys yelled with their armor. They decided, however, not to dwell too much on it, as they had to prepare for their entry into the Camp the next day. Lupa had told them that she would take them personally for testing in the arena.

When they lay down in bed together, the two boys could only think of what would await them the next day.

«No matter what happens, we will stay together, right, Jace? Perseus asked.

-Yeah! No matter what they say, I will not let you down, Percy!" Jason swore while hugging Perseus, both falling asleep.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 7**

 **Thalia: 6**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 2**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**


	5. A Game of Power

**Hello everybody! As promised, a new chapter quite long. The poll is still open, and please, accept my apologizes about my errors, as I'm not english xD Once more, I'm french, and a beta reader would be great xD Please, leave a review for this chapter as it's quite long xD**

 **Should I write more chapters like this and wait a moment? Or shorter ones to publish more frequently?**

* * *

February 14, 2004

The birds could be heard on this Valentine's Day morning, while the sky was perfectly clear, without the slightest cloud on the horizon. Of course, the ground was covered with snow, but it did not bother the wolves or the demi-gods, being now perfectly accustomed to this kind of temperatures.

"Hey Percy, get up! Jason tried to wake Perseus, the latter growling in his cushion.

-Now Jace, I want to sleep!

-Percy! Come on, get up, it's today that we leave for the camp I remind you! Said Jason again, shaking Perseus.

-What? Perseus answered, getting up suddenly, banging his head with Jason's.

-Ouch! Shouted the two boys at the same time.

-Fuck, Percy, you could be careful! Jason replied with a falsely edgy tone.

-Sorry Jace ...Perseus replied with a contrite smile and gently kissed his forehead.

-The boys, no time for your nonsense, Move up! Lupa yelled as she entered their room.

-Yes Madam! The two boys exclaimed, mocking a salute.

-Go, go, move your buttocks, we have no time to waste, you have to prepare, and I'll take you to Camp in an hour!" The wolf goddess finished before leaving the room laughing, mocking the two boys.

They did not waste time and immediately went out of their rooms dressed in simple blue togas that they used to wear when they were not in armor. They were surprised by a splendid breakfast that was waiting for them on the table just outside the House. The breakfast was surprisingly composed of pastries, be it chocolate breads, croissants, puff pastries, raisin breads and many other things. There were also buttered toasts with strawberry jam, Viennese chocolates and cereals. It was the first time they saw a breakfast like this. They then saw a note placed in front of breakfast.

 _Hey boys, I thought it was time for you to eat a real French breakfast, especially on Valentine's Day_ _!_ _Enjoy it_ _!_ _Sign_ _ed_ _: Venus._

"Strangely, it does not surprise me at all. Jason exclaims as he grabs a chocolate nread before dipping it into his Viennese chocolate.

-I would not complain if I were you, I bet she would have offered plenty of strawberries with cream and that kind of thing if we had been older. Replied Perseus, while enjoying the breakfast.

-No matter, I really appreciate your patron. Jason said then, _unlike mine_ being implied.

-I find it changes of bacon, eggs and everything else. I must admit that if I had the opportunity, I will eat more lunches of this kind. Declared Perseus.

-Yes, you're right. Oh, it looks like pancakes, but, it's different. Said Jason while pointing to some chocolate crêpes.

-Ah, that's chocolate crêpes. It's like pancakes, but much finer. You can roll, bend, and most importantly, put a lot of things in it. Replied Perseus automatically, without realizing it.

-How do you know that? Jason asked intrigued.

-Eh, no idea. I suppose that by becoming the champion of Venus, she had to give me all her knowledge about France. After all, I speak French well. Perseus answered, smiling at Jason.

-Really? Say something please in French. Asked Jason.

-Hm… _Je suis vraiment content que tu sois ici avec moi, et je t'aime Jace! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_ _!_ Said Perseus in French.

-What does that mean? Asked Jason, loving Perseus' French accent.

-I'm really happy that you're here with me, and I love you Jace. Happy Valentine's Day!" Answered Perseus, making Jason blush.

They then finished their breakfast together before going straight to their room to put on their armor. Lupa had made it clear to them that they should wear their armor before leaving for Camp. When they were finally ready, they took their weapons in their hidden forms. AUGUSTUS and ATLANTIA had merged into a Golden and orichalcum Dinar. The pile side then transforms into AUGUSTUS and the Face in ATLANTIA. Of course, and as a precaution, ANAKLUSMOS never left one of the hidden pockets of Perseus armor, it is always better to have a spare weapon, although the Dinar was enchanted as such that he always returned to one of the pockets of Perseus.

"Are you ready boys? Lupa asked as she watched them with their armor.

-Yes, we are ready. They answered in chorus.

-Perfect! I will teleport directly around the little Tiber, close your eyes." Then ordered the goddess-wolf, while she had a hand on each boy. Immediately, the two boys who had their eyes closed felt nauseous and staggered slightly upon their arrival, not being used to divine teleportation. When they opened their eyes, they were greeted by the sight of a river flowing, with a bridge crossing it, while Lupa had resumed her wolf form.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and legionaries approached. There were two, two boys, aged between 14 and 16 years old. As soon as they saw Lupa, they bowed.

"Ave, Lady Lupa! They said in chorus.

-Ave, Legionaries. I am taking you on this day these two recruits, which I personally trained. They will appear before the Senate, where you will take them. Know that they have above all my recommendation, as well as those of Neptune, Salacia, Triton, Venus, Mars and Juno, but the gods want them to undergo the trial of the arena. Do you understand? Lupa asked.

-Yes Madam. Answered one of the legionaries. We will immediately take them to the Senate, after their visit to the augur, of course.

-Perfect. With that, I leave you, I have other things to do. Replied the goddess-wolf before leaving by teleporting.

\- My name is Eric Graham, Legacy of Apollo, and my teammate is Alex Rybnik, a Legacy of Mercury. And you? Then asked one of the legionaries, who was blond, with a charming smile to Perseus.

-I am Perseus Jackson, delighted. Perseus replied, shaking his hand, while Jason sent a jealous glance at Eric.

-And me, it's Jason Grace. I will warn you, just this once, that Perseus is my soul-mate, so do not get any idea, understood? Jason then declared while glaring at Eric, which made his teammate chuckle and Perseus blush.

-Alright, Alright! Eric raised his hands in surrender.

-Well, follow us, we will take you to the Temple of Jupiter to consult the Augur. You will be the first ones for whom he will consult. Said Alex with an amused smile.

-The first ones? Asked Perseus.

-Yeah, he became Augur only yesterday. His name is Octavian Simmons, and in your place, I'll be careful. Replied Eric.

-Well, why is that? Jason asked.

-Well, how can I say ... Octavian is the Legacy of a long lineage of augurs, Legacies of Apollo, like me. On the other hand, his family is known to be true snobs who covet power and love politics. He even used his title of Augur and his political power to obtain the Centurion title of the First Cohort. Eric answered again, with a stuck smile.

-Ha ... nothing new then. After all, politics is one of the basics of Rome, and I can assure you that Jace and I know each other perfectly and are used to politic as we were taught, so we have nothing to fear. Replied Perseus in a light voice, which astonished the two legionaries.

-Jace? Asked Alex then.

-It's my nickname. And Percy is the nickname that I give him, but no one but us can use it, that's understood?" Jason replied in an authoritative voice, glaring at the two legionaries.

The two legionaries simply nodded before leading the two recruits directly to the temple. On the way, they passed several temples, and Perseus was very angry to see the state of near-decay in which was the temple of his father, which angered also Jason. The latter squeezed Perseus' hand to prevent him from committing something he could regret.

When they arrived at the temple of Jupiter, they were greeted by a boy about their age. The latter was as tall as Jason, with short platinum blond hair and blue eyes. What was easily noticeable about him was his physical appearance, as he was rather weak and thin, slightly muscular. _For a moment, you'd think he's never eating_ , thought Perseus. The blond did not have the trouble to introduce himself, because Eric did it for him.

"Augur Octavian, here are two recruits, taken directly by the goddess Lupa. It seems that they have the direct recommendations of Lord Neptune, Lady Salacia, Lord Triton, Lady Venus, Lord Mars, Lady Juno and of course Lady Lupa.

-So many gods recommends you? That's interesting. As you must have understood, I am Octavian Simmons, Augur of the New Rome and Centurion of the First Cohort, and you?" The Augur asked, looking at Perseus and Jason with a calculating gleam in his eyes. _I suppose they must be powerful if so many gods recommend them, I'll have to make sure to be on their good side_ , he thought.

"I am Perseus Jackson, and here is my soul mate, Jason Grace. We will reveal the names of our parents in front of the Senate. Then said Perseus with a smile that wanted to be charming.

-We are here for the auguries and know if we can enter the Legion. Jason asked, not worried by Perseus' smile, knowing full well that it was all about politics.

-Of course. I am now going to consult the auspices." Octavian said before heading for the altar in front of a splendid gold statue of Jupiter. The altar was strangely surrounded by stuffed animals of all kinds, which raised an eyebrow to Perseus and Jason.

"The animal sacrifices being unhealthy and considered barbaric, we replaced them with plush toys." Alex whispered to them, Perseus and Jason nodding absently.

Octavian grabbed a little teddy bear and placed it on the altar. It was then that he grabbed the imperial gold dagger, which was sheathed on his belt, and eviscerated the stuffed animal. He grabbed the entrails of the fictitious animal before chanting a few words they could not hear. Octavian's eyes veiled for a few minutes before he caught his breath abruptly. He staggered back before casting a startled look at the two soul mates.

"The ... the gods allow you to enter the Legion. It seems that you have a great future, and if I believe what I saw ... Octavian pointed his finger at Perseus with a look almost like admiration, you're the one who will bring Rome to a New Golden Age!"

Everyone was silent. This is the first time legionaries have seen Octavian with such a look. The augur seemed in awe, and it was evident that he was calculating how to bring Perseus and Jason to his side.

"You can go, legionnaires. I will take them myself to the Senate. I advise you to notify the praetors as well as the members of the Senate for an emergency meeting. Declared Octavian firmly.

-At your service! The two legionaries exclaimed before leaving the temple at full speed.

-Well, now that they are gone, I have a proposal to make to you. Said the Augur with a smile that was meant to be nice.

-We shall hear you." Jason said, smiling slightly. _It looks like Percy's plan is going smoothly_ , he thought.

Perseus and he had devised a plan to quickly climb the ladder in the hierarchy. They knew there were three ways to climb the ladder: By the exploits of strength, by kinship ties and by politics. Unfortunately, since Perseus was the son of Neptune, reliance on kinship bonds was not to be relied upon, leaving the exploits of strength and politics. However, for feats, quests were needed, and the latter became rare, which left most of the politics. Thus they concocted a plan of the most daring and above all, the most cunning.

For that, they needed a political ally of choice, someone who would have the confidence of the population, but also a certain ease in politics, which left only two choices : The praetors and the Augur. Of course, there were senators, but there were so many that it was better to focus on the Augur and the praetors. They ended up deciding that it would be more advantageous to choose the Augur, since they wanted to take the positions of praetors. Fortunately, Triton had given them some manuscripts about the established rules of the Roman regime, and they had discovered a very interesting fact. If they managed to gain the support of an important member of Roman politics, they could then challenge the praetors' places in duels, duels to the death. This rule was forgotten after the Civil War for some reason, but Perseus and Jason had every intention of taking advantage of it. They did not expect to wait years to accumulate power, their goal being one day, to create an Empire worthy of the gods and them.

"It is obvious that you are the favorites of many gods, and we all know that you are destined to great things. I do not know why, but everything pushes me to offer my support. Declared Octavian with a smirk.

-I see, and tell us, what do you propose by _support_? Perseus asked with a piercing look.

-I will help you as much as possible politically. As Augur, Centurion of the first Cohort and Member of the Senate, I have a lot of influence. Then proposed the Augur.

-And what do you want in exchange for this _support_? Jason asked suspiciously.

-It is very simple. I know you're going to lead us to a Golden Age, and I want to be part of it. Octavian explained simply, spreading his arms with a sly smile.

-But, you're ready to bet on us so that we accumulate so much power and make you our ... second? Asked Perseus, unsure of the term to use.

-Exactly! I'm not fooled, I know very well that if I want to climb the ladder, many will try to stop me. By cons, I know that with you, it will be much easier. If for that, I have to accept the position of second instead of being at the top, I'm fine, as long as the others stay in their place. And then, I'm used to dealing with the Senate, so I'll be a crucial asset in your plans. Octavian explained, his voice remains firm and implacable.

-I see, Perseus and Jason looked at each other before smiling, we accept, Octavian! Declared Perseus, shaking Octavian's hand.

-Perfect, now ... Started Octavian.

-However, we want an oath on the Styx before anything else!" Perseus interrupted him with a smirk.

Octavian stared at them before thinking. _Well, if I swear on the Styx, I'm sure to get their support, for cons, I cannot betray them._ _It's pretty dangerous ... what should I do_? He thought. He ends up making his choice.

"It seems right to me, what should I swear? Asked the Augur, sweating slightly.

-Very simple, you must swear fidelity, to never betray us voluntarily, and help us as much as possible to create a new Empire. We do not ask you to serve us blindly, or to obey us like a puppet. Declared then Perseus, the terms seeming to please Octavian.

-It is also stated that treason must be voluntary. You never know, if you had to be forced somehow to betray us, we would not want to lose you for so little. Jason added while smiling.

-I see, it seems that you have thought of everything. With that, I solemnly swear on the Styx to be faithful to Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, never to betray them voluntarily and to help them as best as possible to erect a New Empire in exchange for a decisional place in their new Empire. Octavian swore, the sky thundering outside the temple.

-Perfect! Then declared Perseus.

-On that, follow me, I must take you to the Senate." Octavian declared, before heading for the Senate in New Rome, accompanied by the two demi-gods. When they arrived at the Pomerian Line, they were welcomed by the God of Boundaries, as well as protector of New Rome, Terminus. The latter manifested himself in front of the demi-gods.

"Halt! It is forbidden to enter the City with weapons! Please drop your weapons on the plate! Declared the god, as a little girl stepped forward with a tray for them to lay down their weapons.

-Of course!" Declared the demi-gods, laying down their weapons, while Octavian put down his dagger.

Perseus and Jason knew perfectly well that their weapons would come back to them, and thus crossed the Pomerian Line to enter the City. The latter was splendid, resembling an ancient Roman city that could be found only in Italy at the time of the Empire. They were then taken directly to the Senate where the senators were assembled. The hemicycle consisted of terraces on which were seated Senators and Larès, as well as two chairs for praetors on which sat a man and a woman of about 16 years. In rare cases, centurions might be present, but this time it was not. Octavian walked up to the center of the Senate.

"My dear confreres and praetors, I thank you for coming today. I know it's quite inappropriate to solicit you at this hour, but I have a very good reason. Declared Octavian then, motioning Perseus and Jason to come forward.

-I present you two demi-gods, taken directly by the mother of Rome, the goddess Lupa. These two people have her support, as well as the direct recommendations of the lords Neptune, Triton and Mars, as well as the ladies Salacia, Venus and Juno! Announced Octavian proudly, placing himself directly behind the two boys with his hands on their shoulders, and indirectly showing that they also had his support.

-Interesting, and who are their parents? Then asked Heran Sarin, praetor of the Legion, and son of Hercules.

-I do not know. Lady Lupa decided to let them introduce themselves. Of course, they will have to tell us now so that they can be marked latter." Octavian said, curiosity in his voice.

Perseus and Jason looked into each other's eyes, seeming to talk in a mute way. It was Jason who came first.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno and Mars! As well as the soul mate of Perseus." Jason said in a loud voice, defying them with his gaze to contradict him. Immediately, a cold was thrown across the entire chamber before Senators stood up screaming and calling Jason a liar. It was then that the signs of Jupiter, Juno and Mars appeared above Jason, instantly silencing everyone. It was Marlene Darell, praetor of the Legion, daughter of Venus and Legacy of Mars who broke the ice.

"And can I know who the second person is?" She asked.

It was then that Perseus stepped forward, tying his hand to Jason's before looking straight ahead, standing upright with an aura of danger around him as well as an aura of sensuality. He looked Marlene straight in the eyes with his heterochromatic eyes, which made more than one gasp.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, adopted son of Lupa and Salacia, Champion of Venus and Mars! Not to mention that I am Jason's soul mate!" Said Perseus in a voice that was both authoritarian and charming.

The hemicycle was silent for several minutes, each one completely frozen. Of course, before anyone could dispute his words, the symbols of Neptune, Salacia, Lupa, Venus, Mars and even Triton appeared above Perseus. Surprisingly, some Senators fainted in shock at the news, and praetors seemed disconcerted. The news did not please them at all. Now two sons of the Big Three had just appeared. Octavian seemed completely delighted with their reaction, finally realizing that he was literally joining the two most powerful demi-gods. He ends up breaking the silence.

"Lady Lupa asked that our recruits undergo the test of the arena to climb the ladder! Would any of you dare to deny them? Octavian asked with a sly smile.

-N ... no, of course not, Augur. A senator said, the others nodding.

-Perfect! With that, they will be led to the arena to be tested. Octavian headed for the exit before being interrupted by Perseus.

-Wait! I wish to invoke one of the Ancient Rome rules! Declared Perseus, shocking everyone.

-What rule? Asked one of the senators.

-If I remember what my lady patron, Venus, said, soul mates have the right to pass each test and challenge together! Then declared Perseus proudly while Jason continued to grip his hand.

-Is that true, Octavian? Heran asked while sending a disgusted look at Perseus and Jason.

-Indeed, this rule exists. It was simply not enforced because of the scarcity of two soul-mates finding each other. Then declared the Augur, smiling internally at the ingenuity of Perseus.

-Very good! Then they will pass the test together, but will face two centurions at a time!" Then declared the son of Hercules.

Perseus and Jason nodded before following Octavian towards the arena that looked more like the Coliseum than anything else. Immediately, they noticed the crowd of people heading into the arena, having surely heard the news about them, and having decided to watch the show. They were then taken to an armory to obtain weapons.

"Good! Whereas you have dropped your weapons at the entrance, you will need something to fight. Declared Octavian.

-No need to worry, Octavian, we already have what we need. Jason said, before taking out his Golden Dinar from his pocket, Neptune's son doing the same.

-How ...Began the Augur.

-Our weapons are enchanted to always come back to us. Declared Nonchalant Perseus before smirking.

-I see ... you're lucky. With that, I'll let you prepare. I still prefer to warn you that I will not face you, we all know that I am not tall. As a result, I will send one of my best legionaries instead of me with my second centurion." Octavian said before leaving, wishing them good luck all the same.

(Light MxM)

Jason took advantage of the absence of the Augur to delicately kiss Perseus, the latter delighted by the attention his soul-mate gave him.

(End MxM)

"We stick to the plan? Jason asked while hugging Perseus against him.

-Yes, we stick to the plan. By cons, I'm not very sure if it's a good idea. Then declared Perseus.

-You're right, killing can be difficult enough ...Jason replied absently.

-But it is necessary. We will take control of the second Cohort, and if for that, we must eliminate their centurions, then come what may." Said Perseus in a slightly cold tone that did not shock Jason at all, and on the contrary, made him smile.

Indeed, in the trials of strength, the fights allowed the killing of the opponents although very rare. Perseus and Jason were counting on becoming Centurions as soon as possible, and the best was simply to eliminate the competition. Octavian controlling the first cohort, they had decided to fall back on the Second Cohort.

It was then that the harrow leading to the center of the arena was raised.

Jason and Perseus did not waste time and immediately went to the center of the arena. All around them, in the stands, they could see citizens, legionaries, senators and, to their astonishment, Lupa, located in the main stand with the praetors. They did not hesitate to bow before her. However, there were other observers they were not aware of. Indeed, the scene of the arena was broadcast live on Olympus in front of the Olympian Council and all televisions made by Vulcan. Thus, all the gods of Olympus had the opportunity to see the show. Even Pluto, from his dark palace had a television to watch the fight that was going to happen.

\OLYMPUS/

-A son? You dared to have a son and hide it from me? He could be the child of prophecy! Yelled Jupiter, rising from his throne, glaring at Neptune.

-You're really puffed up to tell me that, little brother, when I see your son perfectly fine next to mine! Neptune answered in a loud voice.

-He's right, or should I remind you that you were the first to break the pact? Juno interrupted them, sending a glare at her husband.

-But he could be dangerous! Then tried to answer Jupiter.

-And I can assure you that it will not be the case. Replied Juno with a smirk.

-And how can you know? Minerva asked.

-It is very simple. Perseus is my champion and that of Mars, Jason is the champion of Juno and that of Mars. Both are soul-mates, and are faithful to the gods, we have nothing to fear." Venus exclaimed, shocking all the gods in passing.

The gods then sat on their thrones while thinking back to the situation and the words of the goddess of love.

"My brother, see that on the right side. My son and yours are made for each other, it can only add up to our alliance. Declared Neptune, smiling at Jupiter.

-I guess you're right ... But before judging, I prefer to see what they are capable of." Then answered Jupiter, the gods then refocusing on the stage in front of them.

During this time, most minor gods watched the scene with interest, especially those who were tempted to join Saturn. It seemed obvious to them that the child of the prophecy would be extremely faithful to Olympus, and according to the prophecy he would win. _Maybe it's not a good idea to join Saturn, all things considered_ , thought several of them.

\Underworld/

Pluto sat comfortably on his throne with his wife, Proserpina sitting on his lap. The two gods were also watching the arena through Vulcan television.

"My brothers broke the pact! Then shouted the God of wealth.

-Quiet, my love. No need to make a whole drama of it. Replied laconically Proserpina.

-It may be time for me to take my children out of the Lotus Hotel. Said Pluto then.

-Alecto! Then Pluto screamed, making Proserpina cringe.

-Yes Master? Asked the fury that had arrived.

-I order you to go and deliver my children from the Lotus complex. That they be immediately taken to the Westover Hall Academy. It's time to show my cards. Then ordered the God of the underworld with a mischievous smile.

-Immediately, my lord. Alecto answered before leaving.

-And what do you plan to do if Jupiter were to threaten your children? Asked his wife.

-Very simple. I will do to his son what I could not do to his daughter. Maybe he will think twice before threatening my children." Pluto replied before laughing devilishly.

 _This time, dear little brother, I do not intend to let your children dominate the stage_ , he thought.

"I understand perfectly. But, what do you plan to do with Neptune's son? Proserpina asked.

-It's a good question. It is obvious that he will be the child of prophecy, my children are too young. However, I prefer not to kill him, my relationship with Neptune being good enough, I prefer not to make him an enemy. Replied Pluto.

-And your daughter? Is not she older? Then questioned Proserpina.

-My daughter always took care of her little brother. I have this impression that she wants to change her life, and it is obvious to me that she will eventually join Diana and her band of Girl Scouts to escape the prophecy. Unraveled Pluto then, frowning.

-But why, why do you take your children out of the Lotus eaters' den? Asked Proserpina intrigued.

-Very simple. The children of my brothers are Roman, yet it is among the Greeks that the problems will break out. If I place my children at Camp Half-Blood, then they will gain a reputation and a notoriety. For once, my children will be seen as heroes, not monsters. Pluto exclaimed in a bitter tone.

-I understand ... Well, I propose to continue to watch the show then." Proserpina simply said while focusing on the screen with Pluto.

\ Camp Jupiter, Arena /

Jason and Perseus stood in the center of the arena, having not taken out any of their weapons. The spectators not suspecting the weapons they had on them were surprised to see them unarmed.

"Welcome everyone in the arena this day to watch the trial of two new recruits : Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno and Mars, as well as Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, first champion of Venus and Mars! Declared Heran Sarin.

-Gods, Citizens and Legionaries! As you will be able to see, these two demi-gods will fight together, being soul-mates, the old laws make that they have the right to pass the trials together. That's why they will face two centurions at a time! Shouted Marlene Darell.

-Applause well for Lucia, Legacy of Somnus and Gwendolyn, Legacy of Apollo, centurions of the Fifth Cohort!" The two praetors said together.

Only the Fifth and Fourth Cohorts applauded, with some members of the third cohort. This did not discourage the two centurions who marched into the arena. Gwendolyn was armed with a spear with a bow on the back, while Lucia had two Gladius. The two centurions noticed immediately the lack of weapons of Jason and Perseus, which annoyed them.

"What? You think that we are so ridiculous that we does not deserve to fight on equal terms? Gwendolyn asked fiercely.

-What makes you say that?" Jason asked with a curious smile.

Before she could answer, the boys took their Dinars and turned them into their Gladius, shocking by the way all those present.

Both girls wasted no time, and it was Lucia who began the deadly dance. She grabbed her two Gladius before rushing headlong toward Perseus, while Gwendolyn took out her bow and began to quickly shoot arrows towards Jason.

The boys responded immediately and with one movement, Perseus manages to disarm Lucia before putting ashore blade against her neck, while Jason ran quickly toward Gwendolyn while avoiding the arrows. He finally managed to disarm it by breaking her bow, and before she could even use her spear, grabbed from behind before putting his blade to the neck.

The action had occurred in less than ten seconds, all the spectators were speechless.

"I ... yield! Then declared Lucia.

-…Me too." Whispered almost Gwendolyn, disappointed with her performance.

They were released and went headlong to the applause of spectators who were obviously not applauding for them. Jason was so happy he almost threw him to Perseus before publicly kissing him in front of everyone, which made the members of the faired sex squeal and men whistle. During that time, Lupa was very proud of the speed with which her pups had disarmed their opponents.

"Well, that was fast. Heran said then.

-Well, I think they're cute! Marlene almost squealed, her daughter of Venus side being felt.

-Now, I ask the twin Legacies of Bacchus, and Iunius Iunia, centurions of the Fourth Cohort to come forth!" Then declared aloud Heran.

 _I do not like it, these two demigods seems a little too powerful. We must take care of them._ He thought.

Thus, a boy and a girl, seemingly identical advanced into the arena. The boy was armed with a Claymore while the girl was wearing a Tower Shield with a gladius. They advanced both being synchronous, which made giggle Perseus, attracting the glare of Iunius.

"What makes you laugh? The boy asked tartly.

-No, nothing, nothing." Perseus replied while continuing to giggle. After all, this is the first time he saw twins, and it made him laugh to see the completely walled daughter while brother wore that armor with his sword. Jason decided to taunt them.

"We just thought that given the size of your sword, you had to compensate, Hm?" Jason asked as innocently with a smile. The audience laughed with force, and even the gods who watched burst out laughing, except Bacchus, having still a little smile.

The plan worked perfectly for Jason and Iunius jumped on him while brandishing his sword. His posture was incorrect, being so angry and focused on Jason, he did not notice that Perseus sent his foot directly in his face with such force that he was sent to four meters, stunned.

The audience began to applaud, while Iunia wondered if he was really her brother. She still decided to try to defeat them, and threw herself on Perseus with her shield. While Perseus avoided her blows, Jason went around her and tried to disarm her, unfortunately, she reacted directly turning with force, sending her tower shield on Jason, causing him to stumble slightly.

Seeing the attack made on Jason, Perseus got angry quickly, and an authoritative voice by using the power of Venus exclaimed loudly.

"Stop! He ordered, Iunia stopped short.

-I want you to surrender! He commanded again.

-I surrender." Iunia then declared, eyes slightly veiled. When she regained control of her body, she could only admit defeat, while Perseus walked towards Jason. Fortunately, he had nothing. Going back, Iunia took her brother before leaving the arena.

Spectators could only applaud loudly.

"He is able to charmspeak? Heran then asked his colleague.

-This is not surprising. Do not forget that he is the champion of my mother, so he has the same powers than her. Marlene replied with an appreciative tone.

-I do not like it. Heran then declared in a tone without appeal, making himself ignored by Marlene and attracting a suspicious glare from Lupa.

-Bravo! With that, I ask Gaius, son of Ceres and Herminia, Daughter of Mercury, centurions of the third cohort to come forth!" Marlene yelled then.

The boy who stepped forward was armed with a quarterstaff with the bottom point in imperial gold, probably to kill monsters more easily. As for her, the daughter of Mercury was simply armed with two daggers. Unlike the previous centurions, they did not speak, merely observing Perseus and Jason.

Opponents looked into their eyes for a while, and it was Herminia who responded first. She headed straight for Jason, with speed granted by Mercury, the latter defending as much as possible with IULIUS. In turn, Perseus turned his weapon to his trident, impressing everyone. He decided to tackle Gaius, while exchanging several blows for a few seconds. After a moment, he managed to trap the quarterstaff of Gaius between the tips of his trident and turned his trident to eject the stick away. Without waiting, then mowed the legs of Gaius and put the trident to his throat. As for himself, Jason decided to rise into the air, shocking by the way everyone, before rushing directly to Herminia. She still managed to hurt Jason right calf with her daggers, which annoyed the son of Jupiter. He simply decided to generate a lightning bolt and hit with full force the girl, thus knocking her out.

Onlookers gaped for a few seconds before applauding fervently. For his part, Gaius finally surrendered and evacuated the arena, while a team of medics came to get the daughter of Mercury.

"They seem to have inherited the powers of their parents. Then Marlene said, while sending an appreciative glance at Jason.

-Indeed. Why, for Pluto, do you watch the son of Jupiter with such a look? Heran then asked with a frown.

-I want him! Then declared the daughter of Venus with a sadistic smile.

-If I were you, I would be wary of them. They are soul mates, and Perseus would probably not appreciate if you tried to steal his boyfriend. Then interrupted Lupa.

-We'll see. Marlene replied mysteriously.

-Farewell! Please, make a standing ovation for the centurions of the second cohort, Bryce Lawrence, a Legacy of Orcus and Lisa Leinhers daughter of Trivia!" Yelled then Heran.

 _Hehehe, they will suffer with Bryce._ He thought.

Then two centurions entered the arena. It was obvious they were not very appreciated by their own cohort, due to a certain lack of applause from the second cohort, which intrigued Perseus and Jason.

The first person who entered was Lisa Leinhers. The latter wore light armor with a gladius strapped to her belt. She had jet-black hair, and most impressive was her whole makeup, making her look like a Goth. She looked to Perseus and Jason with some disgust and an unhealthy gleam in her eyes.

However, it was Bryce who attracted the eyes of the two soul mates. The latter was quite large, dark hair, dark green eyes, with a basic armor and two Gladius. Yet he had an unhealthy and twisted smile that caught their eyes. It was obvious that he was a sadist of the worst kind, and this annoyed to no end Perseus.

"Look at this. Two dogs that I would be happy to tame! Bryce said then, which made the daughter cackle.

-Come on, Bryce. You mean that WE would be happy to tame." Lisa replied.

Perseus did not answer, but he noticed in the corner of his eye the shudders and terror looks that most legionnaires from the second cohort had. He motioned for Jason to watch, and when he saw the pleading eyes of the legionaries, he immediately understood the message of Perseus.

SHOW NO MERCY!

The girl did not waste time. She aimed to Perseus with her hand before shouting "Amnis Ignis" which begat a stream of fire towards the demigod. Perseus did not move at all and was engulfed in flames. A few seconds later, once extinguished the flames, you could see Perseus without any burn or scratch.

"Idiot! He is a son of Neptune!" Bryce yelled while before throwing him to Perseus with his two Gladius. Perseus then began to exchange blows with his trident.

For her part, Lisa turned around just in time to avoid a blow that could have been fatal from the gladius of Jason.

"You little shit! I shall tame you like the dog you are." She yelled before launching a fireball in his direction. The latter then began to fly before focusing. The clouds quickly amassed over the arena, and a lightning bolt fell on the girl. The latter produced just in time a shield to protect herself, but it only partially worked. She was slightly burned, which even more annoyed her. She then began to throw several spells to Jason, him dodging in the air.

Perseus defended somehow himself from Bryce' attacks. The centurion then managed to cut his thigh, before licking the blood on his gladius.

"Delicious! Oh, I'll be happy to make you my bitch! You think you scare me? I am a legacy of Orcus, the god of punishment. The screams of the Fields of Punishment are a music to me. They are sweet to my ears and soon, I shall send you to join the chorus! Screamed the centurion.

-You are completely fucked-up! Perseus said.

-Ha-ha. And you think your little insult does matter to me? I am the chief, the master here! I made my cohort's Legionnaires my dogs, I torture them when I want. And you think you, son of the god of fishes, can do something? Quipped then Bryce.

-How dare you disrespect my father? Perseus then got angry.

-Your father is only a weak misfortunate of a god. The other gods are not better, they are only weak, wretched living in their hidden city. They are below us! Screamed the centurion, his eyes ablaze with his craziness.

-You'll pay for your insult to the gods. You do not deserve to serve them! Perseus yelled with strength, shocking the audience and the gods who watched, by his fervor.

-Come therefore, son to the lower being. Will you only be able to defeat me? Bryce then quipped with a smirk.

-I shall exterminate you!" Perseus said then, eyes full of hate.

His anger could be felt in the atmosphere because the clouds amassed very quickly, and then heavy rain fell on the arena. The winds raised up violently, and a thunderstorm rumbled. Jason then chose that moment to join Perseus, and both shot at the two centurions sadistic smiles.

The ground trembled, and suddenly water left the earth to rise like a wall in front of Perseus and Jason. The spectators were stunned, and the two centurions were suddenly filled with frights. Perseus made a simple gesture of the hand, and the water captured the two demigods, they asking to be released.

"Release us, dirty dogs! Screamed Bryce, while Lisa tried to use her magic to break free, without success.

-Jace I thought I remember that during the event, everything his permitted, even death, is it? Perseus then asked in a serious voice.

-You are right, Percy. Jason then said with a sadistic smile.

-Bah! You do not have the guts to finish the job!" Shouted the centurion, while Lisa was screaming to him to shut up.

Percy did not hesitate to drown Lisa directly, keeping alive Bryce, shocking by the way the audience by this brutal act.

"Bryce Lawrence, you should thank me. You insulted my father, and I can assure you I spare you a fate worse than death." Perseus then declared with a smile. He raised his hand, along with Jason, and several lightning bolts came down on the water prison of Bryce electrocuting him. The latter began to scream, and you could feel in the air a smell of burning flesh. Perseus then released his grip, and the bodies fell to the ground. The arena then became silent. Then all legionaries in the second cohort began to howl their joy and applaud vigorously, taking with them the other spectators. Perseus looked to legionnaires.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! I warn you, monsters and sadists do not belong in the Legion! Let alone those who do not respect the gods as they should!" Yelled Perseus, which made again the spectators applaud and yell their approval. Lupa then smiled proudly.

\OLYMPUS/

The gods stood dumbfounded before Mercury and Apollo began to cheer Perseus and Jason.

"Yeah, he's right! Exclaimed Mercury.

-Totally! Apollo said while smiling at his brother.

-I approve the words of the son of Barnacle beard. Those who do not respect us do not have their place in the legion. Then exclaimed Minerva, earning both a look of anger and approval of Neptune.

-It kills me to say it, but I like your son, brother. He obviously respects the gods. Jupiter then said, earning the shocked look the other gods.

-Yeah, I don't care. Said Bacchus, who was sleeping.

-My Champion is very strong, in addition to being handsome. I told you it was a good idea to leave him alive. Venus then replied with a grin.

-You mean, our champion. Added then Mars.

-I'm still surprised they did not hesitate to kill. Vulcan said, while trying to hack who knows what.

-I approve the boy's death, he was a wild beast of the worst kind! Diana then yelled cheerfully.

-And what about the girl? Asked then Ceres.

-A sadistic prostitute who loved to sell herself to pigs! Her death does not bother me. Then replied Diana.

-Silence! The final showdown will take place." Exclaimed then Juno, gods focusing again on the image.

\ Camp Jupiter, arena /

Meanwhile, in the arena, Perseus had used water to heal his cut and the injuries of Jason. You could hear shouts all around them, from members of the second cohort and all those who had suffered at the hands of the two abject centurions now deceased.

"Perseus! Jason! Perseus! Jason!" Could we hear, which delighted to the highest point the two soul mates, but annoyed the two praetors. For his part, Octavian watched the scene with a pleased air. _It seems that I bet on the good people,_ he thought.

"I did not expect that they would kill. Heran then declared a slightly worried tone.

-I wonder how will react the gods. Marlene replied then.

-I can assure you that the gods will react perfectly. I would even say that they have attracted the favor of many gods. Then Lupa said, with a wolfish smile.

-What do you mean? Marlene asked intrigued.

-Think ahead. They just killed demigods who clearly disrespected the gods. In doing so, they proved their loyalty to Olympus and the gods. The only way to better prove their loyalty to the gods would be to swear their loyalty on the Styx. Then declared Lupa, her eyes full of pride.

-I see ... Then said Heran.

-I think it's time to announce the last fight. Exclaimed then Marlene.

-Indeed. I'll let you make the announcement, Marlene. Then the praetor said.

-It's time to end the trial with the last fight. I ask to Theodore, son of Mars, legionary of the first cohort replacing Octavian, as the primipile centurion cannot fight and Flavius, son of Apollo, second centurion of the first cohort to come forth." Marlene cried then, members of the first cohort putting clapping.

The first to make his entrance was Theodore, armed with a Gladius and a Tower shield. He was followed immediately by the son of Apollo with a bow.

"Thus, it is you, the champions of my father? My father is a strong person, and he obviously chose representatives equally strong. It will be an honor to fight against you. Theodore then declared, which made smile Perseus and Jason.

-He is right. We saw what you did with Bryce and Lisa, and it is obvious that you are strong, more than us anyway. This does not prevent us to try to defeat you. If I win, I have the right to a date with the son of Neptune? Then asked Flavius sending a smirk to Jason.

-If you approach my soul mate, I swear I'll make you eat your arrows. Jason then threatened Flavius, glaring at him.

-Really? Can you blame me to be interested in someone as beautiful? Asked as the son of Apollo, making blush Perseus by the way.

-No more chitchat, we have a fight!" Theodore then declared with a little smile to the remarks of his centurion.

He drew his gladius and headed straight to Perseus, the latter continuing to use his trident to fight him.

For his part, Jason wasted no time and jumped right on Flavius in unleashing lightning everywhere. _Shit, I should not have upset him,_ thought the son of Apollo. The latter was trying somehow to shoot his arrows on Jason, who was moving too quickly in the air. Flavius fell sideways, just avoiding a lightning bolt, and nocked an arrow. He concentrated on making calls to his father, and the arrow began to radiate. He pulled the arrow on Jason, who managed to duck just in time. He then flew straight to Flavius and managed to put his gladius to his throat.

For his part, Theodore began to lose to Perseus. He decided to call to the rage of Mars. He went into a state of Berserker and rushed right over Perseus. The latter then decided to do the same, while gaining more power, and struck with all his strength the tower shield with his trident. At the astonishment of all, he pierced, completely skewering the shield. Theodore stepped back in time to avoid being skewered himself. Perseus threw the shield on the side, then waved his hand towards Theodore. The surrounding water rose in the form of a wave and threw the legionary against a wall without the stun due to its state of Berserker. Seeing this, Perseus raised his hand to the sky, and to the biggest shock of all, a great storm concentrated above the arena. He launched a lightning bolt right on the legionary, which knocked him instantly.

For a few moments, the arena remained completely silent. Then we could hear.

"Perseus! Jason! Perseus! Jason!"

Legionaries, citizens and even senators had started shouting the names of the two soul mates. Perseus then raised his trident into the air.

"For the gods and for Rome!" He yelled, Jason doing the same.

The audience began to applaud with enthusiasm, shouting all over. Then Perseus heart swelled with joy to see the approval in the eyes of Lupa, and even more when Jason came to him, and under the eyes of all, kissed him, causing yet more applause and whistles from the spectators.

They were then interrupted by Octavian who came directly to them.

"It was great! Exclaimed then the Augur.

-Thank you. Declared together the two demigods."

They were joined soon by both praetors and centurions who were not in a coma. The second cohort was, in turn, represented by a legionnaire.

"Congratulations on your victory. It is now time to choose your cohort. I guess all cohorts want to see you into their ranks? Heran then asked, representatives nodding their heads.

-We have already chosen the cohort that we want to join. Jason said then.

-I see. Which one is it? Then asked Marlene.

-We wish to join the Second Cohort, as centurions! Perseus then declared.

-What? I can understand for the second cohort, but you cannot be centurions, you are only probatios! Then declared Heran, Marlene nodding.

-I agree with Perseus and Jason. I think they would be very good as centurions. What does the members of the second cohort think? Octavian then asked, smiling at Perseus and Jason's plan.

-As they have freed us from the dictatorship of Bryce and Lisa, we would be willing to accept them as centurions. Never before anyone had opposed against them, and now they are finally dead. Then replied the legionary.

-I do not agree! Heran said then.

-So I propose to submit the proposal to a vote in the Senate. Octavian then declared with a shark smile.

-The Augur is right. Then declared Lupa who had just arrived.

-Very good! Anyway, we must go to the Senate to mark them." Heran then yelled, raising arms in a exasperated way.

They wasted no time and went directly to the Senate, where senators were present with Larès. It was Octavian who opened the debate.

"Dear Senators and Larès. As you know, our two recruits have passed their trial successfully. They also chose the second cohort. Octavian declared then.

-Very good. They shall be marked. Replied a Senator.

-That's not all. Following our lack of centurions in the second cohort, the two recruits are proposed for positions. I want to say that I approve their request, as well as members of the second cohort. Exclaimed Octavian.

-I do not agree! These are only probatios having just entered the Legion, they have no right to become Centurions!" Heran then declared in a voice filled with anger.

Thus, a debate began between the senators being for and those against. Obviously, the majority were for after this magnificent spectacle, however, is against the praetors, the situation became more and more thorny.

\OLYMPUS/

The gods themselves were also discussing about the two demigods. They were watching what was happening in the Senate.

"I think they deserve the title of Centurions. Apollo then declared, making Neptune and Jupiter smile.

-I approve! Then declared Mars, while Minerva nodded.

-Very good! Mars, I order you to go to the Senate and declare Perseus and my son are being granted the title of Centurions!" Jupiter ordered then in an authoritative voice. Mars bowed before disappearing in a flash of light.

\ Camp Jupiter, Senate /

While the senators were trying to argue the possible promotion of the two probatios, they were interrupted by a flash of light. Immediately, they bowed when they saw Mars Ultor.

"Ave, Lord Mars Ultor! Declared the two praetors, while Perseus and Jason bowed quickly before smiling to their patron.

-Ave, praetors and senators. I am sent by Jupiter Optimus Maximus! He ordered that my champions, Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace be immediately promoted to the rank of centurions! Then declared the God with a loud voice, shocking praetors.

-My ... but ... then tried Heran.

-Silence! Would you dare to oppose to the will of the gods, praetor? Do you think my champions are unworthy to become centurions? Asked then Mars in a grave voice, darting the two praetors with his eyes, which made them tremble.

-Well ... .Of course not, my lord! Exclaimed then Heran while bowing very low.

-Very well, on this, I return to Olympus! In fact, I'm proud of you boys!" Then said the god of war before teleporting, barely giving time to the occupants of the room to close their eyes.

For a few moments, the senate was completely silent. It was Octavian who broke the silence.

"It's official then. By the will of the gods, Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace shall become centurions in the second cohort! Exclaimed Octavian, which drew applause from the majority of senators.

-Farewell! You shall mark them!" Marlene said then, secretly hoping that they suffer.

Octavian nodded and motioned the two soul mates to approach. They approached the Augur and strained their left forearm. Octavian then began to recite a prayer in Latin while holding their forearms. Suddenly, a tattoo appeared on each of them. Jason then had a tattoo with a major SPQR eagle for Jupiter and a scepter, surrounded by lotus flowers representing Juno and two crossed spears for Mars. Perseus meanwhile received a major Trident, and a mini trident with a trumpet to represent Triton and Salacia, two crossed spears for Mars and a dove for Venus.

After the marking of the tattoos, an incredible thing happened. Tattoos lit and slightly changed. Octavian let out a gasp, which attracted the eyes of all. Jason's eagle was holding in his beak a trident, while the Trident of Perseus had an eagle behind with its claws wrapped around the shaft.

"I ... I do not understand! Exclaimed Octavian.

-It is very simple. As of soul mates, Perseus and Jason are bounded together, and their signs must show it." Then said a female voice.

All occupants of the room turned to see none other than Venus smiling toward her champion. Immediately they all bowed.

"My lady? Perseus then asked.

-Do not fear, Perseus. I just came to inform you that this would happen, nothing more. And also, I want to congratulate you and your boyfriend. Then declared the goddess while giggling.

-I thank you, Lady Venus. Jason then exclaimed while holding hands with Perseus.

-Very good. With that, I leave you. It's Valentine's Day, and I have a lot to do!" Said then the goddess before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

Senators finally got out of their shock before leaving the Senate while congratulating the two new centurions. For their part, praetors left while throwing a dirty look towards Jason, Perseus and Octavian.

"I think it's time you join your new cohort." Octavian then declared, taking the boys to their new habitat.

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 7**

 **Thalia: 7**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 3**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**

 **Vesta: 1**

 **OC: 0**

 **Please, review x)**


	6. War Game

**Hello everyone, here's your new chapter. So, I will slow down as I must find a job hehehe...and also, I'd like to say that the M/F pairing will be much later xD Oh, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Have fun, and review please, don't hesitate to make suggestions, it can help me xD Poll still open.**

* * *

This is how Perseus and Jason joined the Second Cohort. The two boys were quickly accepted by the legionaries of their cohort and even other cohorts, mainly for their fantastic victory and elimination of Bryce Lawrence and Lisa Leinhers, but also for their victory over all the opponents in the arena. When they arrived in front of the members of their cohort, they did not hesitate to make a speech, shocking everyone, even Octavian and some members of the Senate who had decided to attend their speech.

"Legionaries! From this day on, know that I will not tolerate disrespect and cruelty to your comrades. We are soldiers, we are legionaries and we are, first and foremost, Romans! Never forget that we are all on the same side, the side of the gods! As a result, I will not hesitate to punish anyone who trespass these rules. Know that I am not your enemy, and that I will never treat you like Bryce or Lisa, your previous centurions. However, I will not hesitate to be strict and uncompromising! Then began Perseus while standing with his back straight, looking ahead with piercing eyes.

-Exactly! We will not tolerate any breach of the rules, but some things are perfectly permissible. We decided to follow the old laws, those that were in force in Rome. As a result, you are perfectly allowed to entertain romances, whether with your fellow cohorts' members or members of other cohorts. Unlike some people, we do not reject inter-cohort relationships. Jason continued, also standing upright, but staying a step behind Perseus to show everyone that Perseus was the first Centurion.

-Finally, know that you will all be required to follow the same training as Jason and myself. Know that this training was imagined by none other than Lord Mars Ultor. The training will begin tomorrow at 5:00 sharp to finish at 11:00. The rest of the afternoon will be dedicated to your leisure. That is all, you can go!" Perseus shouted. Each of the Legionnaires made the sign of the Roman Salvation before leaving, some eagerly waiting for their future training.

For his part, Octavian simply decided to see with Jason and Perseus if it would be possible for him to attend some of their training and, if possible, ask that his legionaries can participate.

Two days later, a new event was organized in the arena. A new recruit had arrived, named Frank Zhang. The latter was of unknown origin, and he himself did not know his own origins. After several hours, he managed to defeat the Centurions of the Fifth, Fourth and Third Cohorts. Perseus, having seen some potential in him, asked Jason to let him fight him, which he accepted. That's how Perseus entered the arena to find a tired Frank, and bowed in front of him.

"Frank Zhang, that's it? Asked Perseus.

-Indeed. Perseus Jackson? Questioned in returns the Asian.

-That's right. Are you ready for your fight? Then questioned Neptune's son while turning his Dinar into a trident.

-Yes let's go!" Frank shouted. He did not hesitate to shoot several arrows at Perseus. The latter rotated his trident very quickly in front of him like a whirlwind to block each arrow.

The probatio did not hesitate to part with his bow, and to the surprise of all, turned into a bear before heading to Perseus. The latter could only smile at this new revelation, and before the bear could devour him, he hit the ground with his trident. The whole arena began to shake, and Frank lost his balance before resuming his appearance. He thought a few seconds, then turned into a golden eagle before flying straight to Perseus.

Neptune's son smiled, which meant nothing good for the shapeshifter. Suddenly, clouds accumulated over the arena and a deluge of water fell. The water was so powerful that the eagle crashed to the ground in front of Perseus, who simply pointed his trident at Frank who had just returned to his appearance. The latter looked at Perseus with stars in his eyes.

"Do you yield? Perseus asked with a smirk.

-I yield." Frank said. Perseus held out his hand, and the latter accepted it.

Obviously, the praetors went down in the arena with the centurions of the other cohorts.

"It was a very beautiful show, but unfortunately you did not succeed in defeating all centurions. Then declared Heran.

-I demand that all cohorts ready to accept Frank Zhang come forward!" Exclaimed Marlene.

Obviously, the centurions of cohorts 5, 4 and 3 came forward. However, they were not the only ones, and so Perseus exclaimed.

"My Cohort would be happy to accept Frank Zhang in our ranks, if he agrees, of course."

Most of the others remained stunned. It was very rare for a cohort who had defeated his opponent to ask the defeated to join its ranks.

"I ... I choose the second cohort!" Exclaimed Frank Zhang. At these words, a broken trident appeared above his head, signifying his status as a descendant of Neptune. Unfortunately, his father had not yet decided to claim it.

The decision was accepted, and the probatio was marked in the Senate. Perseus and Jason had decided to train him to become a centurion for when they became praetors. Unfortunately, they had not yet found a second recruit to replace them, but they knew it would not be long.

Perseus had put in place a whole plan to increase his political power while driving out the current praetors and the senators supporting them. First, he had to increase his popularity with legionaries in the Legion, which would erase possible opponents for the positions of praetors. For that, he decided to hit hard.

Thus, on the very day of the Siege War Game in the Fields of Mars, he made a proposal to each member of the Legion.

"I would like to make a proposal before we start the War Game!" He declared.

Murmurs could be heard in the ranks, each wondering what the Centurion of the second Cohort was going to propose. Jason was standing right behind Perseus, holding his hand, to inspire him with courage.

"As you all know, it is traditional that three cohorts besiege the fort while two cohorts defend it. However, I noticed many inequalities and a lot of unfairness. Then began Perseus.

-Which inequalities are you talking about? Asked Flavius.

-It's very simple, smiled Perseus, I noticed that during games, one of our cohorts never had the opportunity to be in the defense. Indeed, after analyzing the results of the previous games, I could see that the third cohort was still offensive. Replied Neptune's son.

-That is true! Then shouted a legionnaire of the third cohort, while the others nodded their heads.

-But that's not all! Jason said then, silencing the others.

-Exactly, Jace. As you must know, the number of a cohort means its rank in the Legion, and therefore the strength of its members. Thus, we can say that the cohorts Five and Four are the weakest, while the first and second cohorts are the most powerful, the third being median. So, I think we need to give a chance to cohorts five and four, who are still losing, to defend themselves! Then proclaimed Perseus, opening his arms, receiving cheers from legionaries.

-And what do you propose? Octavian asked while raising an eyebrow, intrigued.

-It is very simple. I'm just suggesting that from now on, the third cohort will fight with the fourth and fifth cohorts. And to begin, I think these three cohorts should defend the fort, while the first and second cohorts will lead the siege! Replied Perseus, once more attracting the acclamations of most legionaries.

-What does that mean? Would you suggest that we are too weak? Gwendolyn asked vehemently while glaring at him.

-I prefer to be honest, so I will say yes! Yes, you are weak! I observed your training, your way of doing things, and I saw very well that you were not doing enough and for some, lazing around! And I think that if you fight more consistently, with more cohesion in your ranks, and an additional chance to win, then maybe you can regain your pride and your strength. I do not propose this just to belittle you, but to give you a chance to win, and to prove that you are better than what you think of yourself! Hurray then Perseus, several legionaries screaming their agreement.

-But that's not all! Because you will not be the only ones to benefit, because we, the members of the second and first cohorts, we will also have to redouble our efforts, because we will besiege a fortress held by not two, but three cohorts, which will give you a definite advantage. Thus, we are all winners, which will allow us, winners anyway, to really savor our victory. It will then be worth as much as a training! He added, with a big smile, lying a bit about the difficulty.

-That all those who agree with the proposal of Centurion Perseus Jackson raise their hand!" Heran ordered, his jaw clenched, hoping Perseus' proposal would not pass.

Unfortunately for the praetor, the whole Legion raised his hand, and the proposal was accepted. Thus the games were slightly changed, and for this first part, the third, fourth and fifth cohorts were in the fort to defend it.

\Break/

"Well, it's time to get ready! Perseus told the members of the first and second cohorts.

-Follow well the instructions of centurion Jackson, exceptionally, it is he who will lead us! Ordered then Octavian.

-As you know, the fortress will be protected by water cannons. Being a son of Neptune, I will take control, so we can charge directly through the walls. I want all the archers to stand behind me when I attack to neutralize as many legionaries as possible. Neptune's son started, looking at them seriously.

-Then Jason and I will blow up the water cannons, which should flood the fort, allowing us to electrocute the majority of our opponents. Meanwhile, I want the most hardened members of our two cohorts, under Flavius' regime, to go to the door with the ram to demolish it. However, we will not stop there. The goal is not to demolish the door, but to separate them. When you go to the door, legionaries who are still conscious will make their way to you. That's when I will intervene definitively. Declared Perseus, smiling in a Machiavellian way, which made some people chill.

-As you must know, Neptune has several titles, including that of the EarthShaker. My companion will then use his powers to demolish the wall, which will use a lot of his energy, so we rely on legionaries to form a wall around him. Jason interjected while holding hands with his soul mate.

-Once this is done, we will advance directly to the flags to capture them. Remember that the most important thing is the spirit of cohesion. Have I made myself well understood? Perseus asked, raising his voice.

-Yes, centurion! All the legionaries declared, while Octavian glanced admiringly at Perseus.

-Perfect! On this, forward!" Perseus and Jason screamed.

Thus, they left towards the walls of the fort with the majority of Legionnaires, which attracted the attention of the defenders. Perseus did not hesitate to stand in front of him, and when the defenders tried to shoot him with the water cannons, he took control of them, forcing them to use their bows.

However, the archers behind Perseus did not wait, immobilizing and neutralizing the majority of the opposing archers. It was then that Flavius and his siege team came into play, heading for the gates with legionaries raising their Shields to protect the ram. When they broke down the door, most of the defenders regrouped to try to neutralize them. Jason and Perseus took advantage of their mistake to implode the water cannons and, with the help of a storm, electrocute all those who remained present. It was then that Jason ordered the legionaries to form a shield around him and Perseus. The latter concentrated strongly, powerful inside him, feeling a strong pressure in his gut. It was then that the surroundings began to shake, and a huge crack went straight to the walls. Soon, the walls crackled, and after a few seconds, they collapsed suddenly, luckily, no legionnaire was buried alive. Jason helped his soul mate to stand up, and together they gave the order to attack.

Very quickly, the two cohorts regrouped and advanced very quickly in formation, moving towards the flags. The cohort members opposing them tried in vain to defend themselves, but they left them no chance. It was then that Perseus took the flag of the third cohort, while Jason took the flag of the fourth cohort, and Octavian of the fifth cohort. The horn was then heard, meaning the end of the games. Soon, Perseus and Jason were celebrated by the members of their cohort, and Octavian by his own. During this time, the wounded were taken away by the children of Apollo who acted as doctors, and the praetors went to those who had captured the flags. Before they could say anything, the legionaries could be heard loud and clear that Perseus and Jason deserved the Wall's medal. The Praetors had no choice but to accept, and so our two Soul mates each received a medal to celebrate their achievement.

\BREAK/

Slowly, months passed. Perseus and Jason extended their influence through the Camp, shamelessly using the influence of Octavian, but also that of their parents and bosses. Of course, this did not please the praetors, who saw it as a threat to their position.

One day Marlene tried to seduce Jason by using her powers because she wanted him at any cost. She regretted it very quickly, because Perseus made her life like Tartarus. He began by first changing all of her make-up with poisonous mixtures, while replacing her lip balm with a mixture of pork fat and Canadian Sanguinary powder. The result was more than unpleasant, because when Heran kissed her, he was completely disgusted and nauseous, vomiting on the girl, in front of most legionaries. In addition, the girl's face began to swell and become covered with pimples. Yet Perseus did not stop there, no, he decided to make things worse.

He did not hesitate to show himself with Jason as soon as the opportunity arose, to show his joy in front of the now disfigured girl. Of course, everyone knew perfectly well who had done all these horrible things to the girl, but none dared to accuse him of anything. In a way, many agreed with what he had done, because trying to seduce someone's soul mate was considered shameful, dishonorable and a crime. After all, finding a soul mate was considered a miracle.

For his part, Jason spent his time training with his soul mate, while avoiding as much as possible the daughter of Venus completely stamped. While Perseus took care of the political side, he spent his time training the legionaries of their cohort, and especially, to train their future replacement, Frank Zhang.

Unfortunately, due to their presence at the Camp, the two soul mates could no longer spend time with Neptune, Salacia, Triton and Lupa. Nor other gods, actually. On the other hand, they received visions, through dreams, in which they could continue to learn more, but that did not palliate the lack of physical contacts.

Everything changed when Octavian had a vision after disemboweling one of the stuffed animals. He then rushed to the Senate, summoning an emergency session with all the centurions.

"I had a vision. A quest has been issued by the gods!" Then announced the augury, which caused an uproar in the room.

* * *

 **Answers to anonymate comment:**

 **egg: Thank you, if you need help in french, ask me xD**

* * *

 **Poll:**

 **Reyna: 8**

 **Thalia: 8**

 **Bianca: 4**

 **Hazel: 3**

 **Venus: 3**

 **Piper: 2**

 **Minerva: 1**

 **Vesta: 1**

 **OC: 0**

 **Review!**


	7. Info

**Sorry people, can't update until august 9th, no more internet. I'm writing from a burger King...**


	8. The Quest (part 1)

**Here's another chapter, hope you'll like it, sorry for the bad translation x)**

* * *

 _Heaven and sea_ _will go, alone,_ _to the south_ _and_ _meet_ _the god who has turned,_

 _They will find_ _what was stolen and_ _will see it_ _returned without damage,_

 _They_ _will find_ _a so-called fallen enemy,_

 _Traitor, allied to the forgotten enemy_

 _But_ _in the end, they will get the_ _much-_ _sought_ _recognition_ _._

A calm invaded the hemicycle in front of the words quoted by Octavian.

"What was stolen ? "Jason asked, puzzled.

"The Sacred Flash of Jupiter was stolen "Octavian informed them.

Suddenly, it was the rout in the hemicycle, and it was easy to hear the senators shouting at each other over this frightening news. They were calmed by a shrill whistle from Percy.

Calm settled again in the Senate.

" Sky and sea ? It can only be Perseus Centurions and Jason "Then one of the senators said.

"It's also what I think, it's also obvious that they will not go with a battalion, but alone." Octavian answered with a smirk as he watched the preachers get angry.

"Nothing proves that it's them ! "Heran yelled in a burst of anger.

"And who else ? Apart from them, there is no one who represents the sea or the sky ! "Replied one of the senators.

"But they can not leave the cohort without centurions, let's see "Then tried to intervene Marlene.

"If only that, I'm confident that our dear friend, Augus Octavian, would take care of our duties temporarily, and we trained Frank Zhang as a sub centurion, and I I am sure he will take care of our cohort in the meantime. " Percy interrupted.

Several senators nodded, just like Octavian. Frank had his eyes wide and blushed at the honor, before having a small smile at this unique opportunity to prove he was worthy. This does not, however, the case of the two praetors who became literally red with anger.

"It's decided ! Centurions Jackson and Grace will leave tomorrow morning to fulfill their mission, "said one of the senators.

"All right, we'll have to provide them with the equipment they need for their mission." Fit Heran before leaving the Senate, displeased.

Octavian wished them good luck before leaving the Senate, while Jason and Percy returned to their quarters, perplexed. They settled quietly on the bed of Jason, curled in each other's arms.

"In your opinion, who could have managed to steal my father's symbol? ? "Jason asked.

"That's a good question, Jace, and then I'm confused about this forgotten enemy story, I have to admit, who knows who we might be dealing with. ? "Percy answered, staying quietly in Jason's arms.

"Hm ... you have an idea ? "Jason asked, stroking the hair of his soul-mate.

"Well, we do not have thousands of enemies that have disappeared, apart from the Titans, some monsters and the Greeks, frankly, I do not see." Replied Percy, dubiously.

"The Greeks ? Well, I do not think so, we eliminated them. But hey, I do not want it to be the Titans either. "Jason said, worried.

"I guess we'll see what happens when we find those enemies, but you have an idea of what you might find in the south. ? "Percy asked.

"Hm ... Let's see, if I remember well, in the South, there is Los Angeles, is not it the entrance of the Underworld ? "Jason asked then.

"You think the Dark Lord did that ? "Percy asked.

"Why not ? After all, my father has prevented him from having Olympus, maybe he wants revenge at last. But Lord of Darkness ? You do not think it's a little Voldemort on the edges Jason asked with a small smile.

"Well, I can not say his name, and then, I think it fits him well." Dark, dangerous, use the dead, and then, it seems he has red eyes when he is angry. I say that Rowling is actually a half-goddess, daughter or descendant of Trivia, who was inspired by him to create Voldemort. " Blagua then Percy.

The two demi-gods burst out laughing at this possibility, whatever that explains Hogwarts, they said to each other. So they quietly prepared their belongings, and went to get what they needed for their Mission. They each received a bag filled with Nectar and Ambroise, as well as a hundred Dinars and a map of the United States with a map, for bus trips and other means of transport. They also received a hundred dollars for transportation.

They went to talk a little with Frank before leaving. They were very amused to see the latter, sweating in large drops and pale, like a living dead.

"Calm down, Frank, do not make us feel uncomfortable, we'll only leave for a few days, at most a month, I'm sure you'll manage the camp in the meantime," Percy said, taking Frank in a hug.

"But you were two, while I'm alone!" Replied the Asian, making Jason laugh.

"You know the Frank routine, you just have to jostle them a bit, do the workouts and everything will be fine, anyway, Octavian will be there to help you when needed, and I'm sure all the cohorts will help you, other than the lenders, ok? ", said the blond.

Frank nodded, anyway, he had no choice. He looked at Jason and Percy.

"And most importantly, pay attention to yourself."

The couple looked at him before rolling their eyes. Finally, Jason and Percy left Camp Jupiter, and they decided to enjoy it by going through the Lupa refuge. They were not very surprised to see her, waiting for them quietly in the company of Triton. The latter did not waste time before hugging his little brother.

"Percy, I'm happy to see you, so you start your first quest with Jason what I see?" Was Triton's first sentence.

Percy, who gave him back his hug, responded with enthusiasm.

"Yup, I was not expecting such a big first quest."

"I know, but hey, with the gods you can never predict, but if you could hurry up to find that lightning," Triton said, frowning.

Jason and Percy noticed something was wrong. Seeing their mines intrigued, Triton decided to continue.

"The big manitou thinks he's one of the other gods who did it, and although he knows perfectly well that you and Jason are in a relationship, he still thinks Dad is one of the possible culprits. And I do not tell you all the doubts about the Grudge Lord . "

Jason and Percy snickered at the nickname Hades.

"Percy calls him the Dark Lord, like Voldemort, he just misses the half-snake head and ottoman, Voldemort deity version!" said the son of Jupiter.

Triton let out a thunderous laugh as Lupa, who had stayed behind to listen, chuckled in her corner.

"Well, I guess that's where you're heading, where's He-whose-name-should-not-be-pronounced?" Then continued the god of the tides.

The two demi-gods nodded in perfect synchronization.

"In this case, I wish you good luck, our uncle is not known for his temperament, but I will give you a little advice that will surely be useful to you, do not blame him for anything without the slightest proof. He is so resentful, and especially that the pill on the prohibition of children has remained across his throat, that he would be able to lock you permanently in his Holiday Center, so avoid disrespecting him. worst of all, try to coax him, "said Triton.

"To mollify her, and how could we begrudge the Lord of the Sulks, the Majesty of Grudge, and the King of Fear?" Percy said sarcastically.

Triton rolled her eyes as Jason chuckled as he plunged his face into the hair of his soul mate.

"You know, I thought I heard that Uncle Pluto was looking for a present for his lovely wife, Proserpine loves nature, plants and animals, and I wonder if there are any cats in hell." Fit as innocently as possible Triton before disappearing in a sea breeze.

Percy chuckled at the help of his big brother.

"Serious, where can we find a cat that can withstand the heat of hell?" Jason asked, surprised.

Lupa then came near them.

"You know, I'm convinced that in Los Angeles there's a Mercury agency that can find you anything you want, you might try your luck there ... Anyway, good luck boys," said the goddess. -louve before leaving with his pack, surely to patrol the place.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. The idea had merit after all. They then left the woods to find themselves not far from a road.

"Well, we have three possibilities: Either we try to thumb, or we take the bus, or we try to walk," Percy said.

"I say we should be thumbing in. Knowing our vein, we have a lot of chances to fall on monsters on foot, and we never know which patient could get us hitched. At least on the bus will have some witnesses who will dissuade the monsters. "Jason replied.

Percy nodded, and they headed for a bus stop. They were happy to see that after five minutes a bus made its appearance, leading by chance to Los Angeles. They got inside and settled comfortably at the back of the bus, curled up together. The trip lasted a while, but eventually they finally reached Los Angeles. When they got off the bus, it was to be in a concrete jungle for the first time in their lives.

"Seriously, how do mortals live in such an ugly and polluted place?" Was Percy's comment.

Jason just shrugged, thinking the same thing. They began to search for one of the famous Mercure agencies. It was not very conclusive, and they decided to stop at a nice little restaurant to eat. They took their order, consisting of hamburgers, fries and coke. Jason sneered at seeing Percy pouting when he could not get some bluish food.

Indeed, Percy had developed the strange tendency to want to eat all blue, have blue clothes and so on. According to Triton, it was an extremely rare trend that could occur in Neptune's children. He had explained that it was very rare, and that the last was a certain Theseus of the nineteenth century . When Jason asked him if the sons of Jupiter also had an unexplained and rare trait, Triton told him that Jupiter's children tended to be very domineering , jealous, and protective while waving his eyebrows suggestively . Even though Jason was young, that did not stop him from understanding the innuendo, making him blush to the tip of his ears. However, he could not deny his ferocious desire to protect Percy, nor to shoot anyone who was eyeing his soul mate.

A when they began to enjoy their meal, they heard a loud noise, that of an engine. Shortly thereafter, they saw a tall man wearing a military officer's outfit with black sunglasses, a well-shaven beard, a military haircut and a tattoo depicting a sword. It did not really belong in this place. The latter then approached them to sit next to Jason.

"Well, young people, I see you stopped for a break, should not you run after my dad's toy, as if a real soldier needed such an accessory." said the officer, motioning for a waitress to come.

He promptly ordered him to eat, while Jason and Percy frowned in an attempt to guess who the person was next to them. It was Jason who understood.

" Lord Mars, happy to see you again !" said the blond, bowing quickly, followed by Percy.

The latter raised his glasses slightly to show the flames lying behind, before smiling.

"Well, I see that my little brother is not stupid and recognized me. You know, you made me very proud during your event at the arena."

"My lord, could we know why you're here?" Asked Jason.

Mars raised an eyebrow looking at the demi-god. The waitress brought her hamburger, which he devoured with a single bite before finally answering.

" Let's just say I got wind of why you're here, looking for the Mercure agency, are not you?"

The two demi-gods nodded.

"In that case, I have a small proposal for you, I'm ready to drop you directly in front of my brother's agency in return for a service," continued Mars.

"And what is this service, my lord?" Percy then grinned slightly.

He knew Mars very well, and knew that if he had a service to ask them, it usually meant that he had made a mistake and that another god (usually Vulcan) had it in his sights.

"I need you to go get my shield that I forgot in a park near here. Unfortunately I can not go get it because of some problems with Vulcan, so if you Pouv ez i do this for me, I'll take you right to my brother's house. "Deal," Mars said with a stern look.

Percy and Jason exchanged a look. They had guessed well, Mars had a god in the sights, and once again it was Vulcan. They sighed in unison.

"Bargain." Answered Percy.

Mars shook his hand before leaving without forgetting to pay the waitress. He turned around before going out and said.

"Call me once out of the park, I'll join you."

Once alone, Jason looked at Percy frowning.

"Do not you think he's a little different?" He looked hurry and slightly aggressive, as if he wanted to get rid of us , "said the blond.

Percy thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"You're right, he was not as usual, maybe he was arguing with Lady Venus, or else he wanted to be unrecognized, and normally the gods should not interfere with our quests "Percy answered.

"Yes, but we still talk about the Lord Mars, who hates to respect the kind of rules he finds totally useless ... Anyway, we should get his shield, we owe him that." Jason said with a little smirk.

Percy nodded, and once they had finished and paid for their meal, they left the little restaurant and headed for the park. Fortunately, Mars had left them a rough map on leaving, which allowed the young couple to find the place without any harm.

When they arrived in front of the scene, Percy's right eyebrow shuddered as Jason huffed in shock.

"I do not know why, but I have a hard time seeing the Lord Mars in a place like this," Percy said, looking at the name of the amusement park in front of him in pink neon letters.

Jason just nodded as he looked at the ugly name of the park they were going to enter. Frankly, who could name a place ' **The Park of Love** '?

The couple looked at each other before sighing in concert.

"Venus ...", they said in sync before entering the park that promised to be a memorable event.


End file.
